


Careful What You Wish For

by serpenterouge



Series: Between Us [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Aphrodisiacs, Asexuality Spectrum, Between Us, Crying, Deities, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Korean Characters, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Relationship Problems, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Tongue Piercings, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenterouge/pseuds/serpenterouge
Summary: After accepting Mok-Rang's offer and leaving his old life behind, including the person whomhe thought he loved.Chul is given a chance to start over, he got a new house, money enough to start with and moreimportantly he was free from the Baron.However, soon Chul discovers the bitter truth that he is all alone and without a goal inlife, even worse he didn't see Mok-Rang not even once.Hoping and anticipating, but he never shows up every time. He came to the conclusion thatperhaps what he wished for was not what he got.Deciding to move forward to depend on his own, he is doubtful and lost but determined tofind the goal for which he is alive right now.What waits for him is a path he hadn't expected, with secret identities and intentions, being pushed to face the reality and either fight it back or submit to what comes his way.





	1. You Might Just Get it

**Author's Note:**

> This is pt2 of the Between Us series, it will be a 3 part series to give more room for the story to come out nicely.  
> I did publish this before but figured to do a rewrite and re-publish from scratch
> 
> I am bad with synopsis, but I promise its a good story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul ventures out alone at night and meets a man related to his past.

He had his freedom, money, and more importantly a chance to start over. However, all of these didn't make Chul any happier, in fact, he felt miserable.

Realizing that he can't be with Chung-Hee, he had to disappear from his life, relying on Mok-Rang's offer, regrettably, he aspired for a different outcome than what transpired.

Here he was in this small studio apartment, designed to resemble the one he lived for when he was young. In a totally new environment, a stranger starting over from zero.

After waiting for that person for many long nights, anticipating and thinking about their shared past, he had to pull himself together "I will not wait for you anymore" he said and for the first time, he actually bothered to check the closet. Luckily the items he valued the most was present.

Cooped up in his new space for a week, finally, he is stepping out to explore what this city has to offer and he felt like having a drink and have a change of scenery.

Sporting a casual look, light blue skinny jeans black button-down shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow. Slipping on his expensive white sports shoes, he combed his red hair sweeping it to the right side. Eyes lined slightly to make them look bigger, a bit of rosy lip balm. Ready to go out and see where the night would take him.

Chul has never been out on his own like this, it felt nice actually. The bright city lights and different people walking here and there. He walked quite the distance, when he found one of the hotels he often heard about, it was sort of intimidating, but surely mingling here is better than a local pub, even the general atmosphere and drinks offered.

The hotel had a different entrance for the drinking lounge, a woman wearing a short white skirt and coral jacket over a white shirt, and an orange scarf wrapped on her neck. She greeted him with a bow and guided him inside.

The red-headed young man hesitantly took a seat at the bar; there was no one next to him, which was a relief. He was right about the place; everything was made of the best quality, the leather of the chairs, the wooden bar table, and the glasses.

At a loss of what to order, honestly, he wasn't an expert with alcohol, only a few times he was with guests and soju with the other if they're celebrating.

"May I offer you a drink? " he heard someone say, he turned his head to the right, a man in his early thirties, with prominent cheekbones and swept back black hair, had taken a seat next to him. Chul hesitated but didn't want to come off as rude, he smiled at the stranger next to him "…thank you…I guess"

"You're Chul, right? I didn’t recognize you at first, you are even more beautiful than I remember" the stranger said, which alarmed the younger man.

"…excuse me, but I don't think we're acquainted," Chul said inquiring, he thought to himself that he must've been a guest at Fleur d'Or, but he didn't want to confirm anything, yet.

"How inappropriate of me, I frequented your shows, but I don't expect you'd recognize me" he laughed nervously, hiding his embarrassment.

"To be frank, I couldn't afford you, back then" that didn’t help Chul at all, he wanted to escape that life, why it went back to him in the form of a handsome gentleman, so polite and well spoken. The stranger introduced himself as Choi Se-Kyung, offering a glass of whiskey.

"look Mr.Choi, I left that place some time ago…" before Chul was able to continue he was stopped by the man. "No need to be formal, I am only treating you. Can’t a man express his admiration towards beauty" he raised his glass urging the other to drink as well. 


	2. Make Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul decides to let himself be guided with the man's compliments and just let go or whatever anxieties he is having,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and alcohol ensued, you've been warned

The night was still young, but all that Chul wanted to do is avoid doing something stupid, Mr.Choi kept complimenting him and offering him one glass after another, the alcohol was starting to get into his head. "Hey, I am staying at this hotel, how about you come with me tonight," the other man said suggesting.

Hesitant but too buzzed to think straight anymore, what will a one-night stand do anyway, at least he can choose his partner for the night and on his own accord. Also, the guy was good looking, a bit on the older side but often aged equals better.

"Sir, here you go the water you asked for" he heard a familiar female voice say when suddenly a glass of water placed roughly on the counter in front of Chul. He intends to say that he didn’t ask for any, but something caught his attention, the glass was served on top of a very familiar tarot card. To his touch it changed, there was writing on it _“careful what you wish for”_

He looked at the bartender but found no woman. They are at it again with their little tricks and mind games he thought, it got to his nerves but he tried to remain calm.

" If you offered me a better drink than this!!" Chul said giving his whiskey glass a stir before placing it next to the water. Se-Kyung wasn't really expecting this, but he smiled happily.

They both headed together to the elevators, all the time they didn't exchange any words further, Chul absorbed in his thoughts, wondering if it is really a message from Mok-Rang, but he shook off the idea. He swore to himself that he needs to stop clinging to shadows from the past.

Finally, he heard the distinctive _ding_ , announcing their arrival to their destination Se-Kyung went out first and he followed. They passed many rooms until the man stopped at an area which-as the plate indicate- rooms oddly numbered. One swipe from his key-card and the door opened to a very large and fancy room.

"Come I will bring the glasses and that drink I promised with. Please, make yourself comfortable" the older man said. Chul just stood there, waiting.

The suite had a center coffee table with an open velvet chocolate box; Two leather armchairs facing each other and the table. A lone white lily stood out in the mini-bouquet placed next to the sweet treats. The lily has gotten him curious; he went to the vase and leaned touching its delicate petals. Another reminiscent of the past or a signal, either way, it didn’t matter.

The clank of glasses took his attention back to Se-Kyung, a bottle of wine in hand, which he placed neatly in succession after the glasses, being no expert in alcohol he had no idea what sort of wine is this, but it sure had a strong sweet aroma.

It started with a half-full glass filled with the sweet strong wine and then came another and another until the bottle was empty. " Can't believe I am drinking with you, it's like a dream" Se-Kyung chirped gladly, holding the now empty bottle. He didn't notice that Chul has left his seat until he felt someone sitting on the edge of his own seat "It is not a dream, I can prove it" Chul huskily said lowering his gaze until it met Se-Kyung's, taking the initiative he kissed him.

The other stood and grabbed the red-head so they were standing face to face "so many years, I dreamt of having you like this, for myself"

He slowly parted his lips, darting his tongue out to lick Chul's bottom lip, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Chul groaned and slowly parted his plump lips to allow the other to do so. Se-Kyung slid his hands under the hem of Chul's shirt caressing his back. He smirked when his tongue felt the metal stud hiding deep in this beautiful mouth. The idea of having that pierced tongue on his cock aroused him more.

Chul welcomed this gesture, his hands on the other's crotch rubbing it. Both were now noticeably turned on, as Chul didn't break the kiss yet and his hand skillfully starting messing with the belt buckle and the pants button.

In the back of his mind, he was cursing himself for what he's about to do, but he isn't able to think clearly anymore, and who knows perhaps he will make Mok-Rang jealous.

“Can’t you feel how much I want you? I can feel how much you want me…” the older man broke the kiss and just held the younger's face in between his hands, eyes locked on kohl lined light brown eyes clouded with lust. He chuckled a little and placed a chaste kiss on those full lips.

They both continued to kiss and break the kisses to remove one article of clothing slowly, but diligently.

Piece by piece all the while leading Chul to the king-sized bed. Until there were no more clothes to be removed, Chul then dropped to his knees, he wants this as much as the other wants it too. Between the alcohol, the intoxicating kisses and perhaps because he missed being wanted, he is going against the part of him saying it's a mistake.

Chul's tongue runs out to drag along the tip before he’s eagerly taking the length into his mouth. Lush lips being stretched by the man's erection, the piercing adds a maddening sort of pleasure with the friction sliding along his shaft. Se-Kyung knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. He was practically mewling in pleasure.

Satisfied, knowing that it's his efforts is behind these lewd sounds, it was his great asset back in the days, to drive men mad and be the reason behind it. He couldn't hold on himself, he needs to feel good too.

Reaching a hand to his painfully hard erection, pumping himself in sync, studded tongue sliding along the length of his cock, feeling the closeness of Se-Kyung's orgasm as his body begins to tremble.

“You’re so good. you...fuck. ..deserve...your” Se-Kyung comments between heavy breaths trying to concentrate. Before completing his sentence, the redhead did "...I'm unmatchable..." with an alluring breathy voice.

He tugs at the young man's hair urging him to continue. “So alluring and naughty my Chulli, it's like you've been blessed and cursed by the Gods at the same time” Chul released the man's dick with a pop sound. Grinning flattered at the compliment "like you would know" he stood up, regaining his previous position.

It took the man by surprise; he didn't even get time to register how quickly he was no longer in control. It was his show now, he pushed him to the bed and straddled his hips.

He whispered in his ear "fuck me, hurt me and make it so I would remember this night whenever I finger myself and moan your name"

Spoken sinful words followed by even more sinful actions the redhead took a finger and started sucking on it wet sloppy noises. Guests always liked it when he said those words, all of them except Chung-Hee, he shunned all thoughts about that man and went back to focus.

Slowly moving the spit-drenched finger to his hole, circling it teasingly and then pulling back. The young man was determined, and there is no more hesitating.

Finally, thrusting his finger inside himself in one go, he couldn’t help but bite on his lower lip, it has been some time since he last did it, so it hurt a bit, it took him less than a minute as he adjusted to the feeling, soft moans slipping occasionally as he set a rhythm for himself, his own slender finger going in and out, all that while he was still on top giving the man beneath him quite a show. Finally, he withdrew, and then pressed two of his fingers inside, his breath hitched for a moment, then he continued with the same pace.

Plump rosy lips parted faintly, his head back. His throat exposed, his lean muscular body shimmering with a slight sheen of sweat. Then, he removed the fingers all together, catching his breath.

"My Pretty little devil, why don't you let me take over" tough hands pulled him and flipped him over so he was laying on his back, Chul relaxed his body, he wanted to be in control but maybe this is for the best.

For a moment his mind wandered, however, it was back, Se-Kyung was holding a small bottle with foreign words he can't recognize. It made him tense up, but soon comforting words came quickly with the plea to drink the contents with promises like it'll make you feel good and to loosen up.

Obediently he gulped it all, the bitter contents sliding down his throat like silk, he immediately recognized it and knew that he will be reduced to a needy beast in heat in a matter of moments.

To say he expected more from a stranger he just met was a lie, but he'd hoped that this guy might have been different, he was the one to blame, whatever happens, he deserves it.

The drug started taking effect and now he was completely under this stranger's will like he always been. Doing as ordered spreading his legs, and holding them in a position both his hands under his knees, he jumped a little in surprise, when the man began running his hands all over his thighs and ass before slowly wandering between his legs to stroke his hard cock.

His hand over the head of Chul's aching penis and began to slowly stroke the flesh between his legs, occasionally sliding a hand to rub his hole teasingly. Chul's frustrated whimpers and pleas were exactly what Se-Kyung wanted to hear. "I know that your heart is wavering, I can tell." He traced soft lines with the back of his hand on the young man's face.

"At first, I thought that this will go as planned, but you just had to think of others while in my company!" he gave him a bruising kiss. "Don't worry baby, I won't be gentle, isn't that what you want?" Chul nodded in agreement and snaked his arms in an embrace, he then said "stop talking and turn these promises into actions" then he slumped back on the bed.

The searing pain left him speechless, gripping the sheets for dear life, he babbled pleading with the man to go slow but all that came out were a series of grunts and groans as the man continued to plunge deeper inside. He was the one who asked for this, better man up and takes it like the good whore that he is.

" Yes…that's it…hahh...More…please" he wanted more, all thoughts aside, the drug took over and he was whining and pleading for the man to go harder and faster.

Chul's body began to jerk and spasm as he fought to hold in his building orgasm. His partner smirked satisfied that's the response that he wanted, and he began to thrust into him harder, brutally snapping his hips forward into him. "Do you want to come?" Se-Kyung slowed a bit, he was close as well, except he wanted to give control to Chulli once more, this time with an aphrodisiac coursing in his blood.

Now, they switched positions again, pleasing both. Carefully Chul guided the man into him again, his eyes filled with lust and need.

Flashing one of his best haughty smiles to the person he was riding now. He starts lifting himself up and sinking back working his hips diligently, biting on his lip but failing and every time he sinks back on the man's dick it hits that sensitive spot in him and his lean muscles spasm accompanied by beautiful lewd noises.

"Shit…Chulli, I-I;m so close" looking at the decadent sight of the young man above him, he figured he has reached the edge some time ago, but he is still going on, despite being over stimulated. His eyes are open but unseeing, mouth slack, breathing shallow and quick.

"it's okay now, precious. You were very good. I’ll give you what you want…” Se-Kyung reached out and started stroking Chul in rhythm with his moves, gasping loudly and shaking his head desperately as his whole body trembled, “Please! Please! I can't…anymore”

 Too bad this has to end because Se-Kyung was it enjoying far too much. He speeds up his movements. After a few quick strokes, he had Chul arching his back and cumming all over his stomach, trembling and out of breath. Soon after followed Se-Kyung, pulling out and releasing all over the young man's face, they were both panting and exhausted. 

 He moves his hands to Chul's face to clean it, but found the red-head fast asleep, he looked adorable "If you only thought of me, and focused on our special night" he lay beside him until they were both asleep.

That night Chul dreamed that he was in his old coarse bed, lying on his stomach, with sleepy eyes and beside him on the bed sat someone with long dark hair and a devil mask caressing his hair.


	3. He who was friendly yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seemed to be a mere one night stand turned into something much more when things reveal itself to what they truly are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you weren't bored by the long smutty 2nd chapter, I just felt cutting it would be anti-climactic.  
> Kudos and comment if you liked what you are reading so far.

The bright sunlight pierced through the pale blue drapes and it lingered there, on a certain red-headed young man's face, only twenty-four springs of age.

It kept lingering there until his eyes fluttered open, that person wasn’t there. He truly wanted to believe that he would be here when he opens his eyes, the touch still vivid, as if it wasn't just a dream.

He totally forgot about last night until two hands wrapped around his delicate waist, hot breaths followed by a kiss on the nape. "Good morning gorgeous, you were amazing last night "he turned around to face the owner of these words and remembered it all. He wanted to keep it a one-night stand; he can't afford another sticky situation.

Chul attempted to get-up but he was hit by a searing headache, courtesy to the aphrodisiac he accursedly drank. "I... I’m sorry I have to go, there is somewhere I need to be" he said trying to get a grip and get out of the situation he had placed himself in. However, Se-Kyung held him firmly as he attempted to get up a second time "go take a shower, sweetie. We still didn't have breakfast, you can go afterward" he said smoothly, his tone calm but demanding.

To his surprise Se-Kyung didn't seem so demanding when he first met him, he will have to deal with this on his own, he doesn't need protection from anyone, or that's what he was trying to tell himself anyway.

"Fine! But only breakfast, not a minute more" Se-Kyung looked satisfied and smiled back at Chul reassuring him.

The shower was made to a couple or newlyweds, obviously, because the only thing separating it from the rest of the bathroom, is glass surrounding it and only partially covered with a frosting effect. And it's big enough to fit two inside, his gut feeling was trying to tell him to just grab his things and go, then again, he wasn't one to back on his words.

Even when he had set foot inside, the feeling still haunted him. The feeling of warm water and citrus soap was all he needed to wash off last night's dream. Those emerald eyes still haunt his remembrance.  

After getting out of the shower, the smell of freshly brewed coffee sneaked its way, Se-Kyung approached him his own cup in hand and a second one, which he handed him.

A platter of continental breakfast graced the small table from yesterday, new flowers replaced the ones from yesterday laying on the side. His host was dressed formally, it made Chul wonder if he has meetings this early in the morning.

 “I prepared some clothes for you, you can find them on the right side of the closet!” Se-Kyung said causally sipping on his drink, but taking note of the younger’s behavior.

In the same manner, the red-head reached for a croissant, drink still in hand “are we going somewhere?”

It seems that this is the response favored by the older, because he moved closer to where Chul was seated “I know you are missing someone, that whom used to give the Baron his galore” noting how Chul’s shoulders became tense. “what of it?” he sipped his brew hiding his tenseness.

“Wearing a devil mask, long dark hair and a bit taller than the average, that must be him, right? Don’t you want to reunite with him again” Se-Kyung said stressing over the last sentence. The air became tenser by the second, and Chul felt like he only needed to get the hell out.

“As tempting as it sounds, but I am not interested. “he went to retrieve his strewn clothes from yesterday. Se-Kyung had his last card ready in an attempt to convince him.

"Don’t you want to make men’s heart stir. Know that you hold power over them, an idol to be worshiped and praised. Forget about heartaches and all of its trouble and just enjoy the carnal pleasure. All I ask for is give it a chance, and then you are free to choose after that" to his displeasure Chul was in the process of dressing himself in a hurried manner, he really didn’t want to spend an extra second there.

“I don’t have any intention to do anything for you. I’m leaving” Chul said as he was leaving, his calm demeanor is only a façade but from the inside, he just wanted to make it out.

Se-Kyung seemed to have a plan B when the door opened to a muscular man in a suite that grabbed Chul, lifting him as if he was made of feathers, a prized prey captured and offered.

His captor approached him smoothing Chul’s very messy clothes making a disappointed sound “I wanted this to be as friendly as possible, but you led me to use force”


	4. Bitter Tea Party-I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul is asked not very nicely to perform some traditional dance in an unfamiliar setting for a reason he doesn't know.

They took the elevator, but instead of heading down, Se-Kyung pressed the floor where the banquet room was located, that constricting feeling that he felt in his chest, returned and he felt like breathing has become hard. On the way to the 20th floor, the man from earlier was present, who kept a bruising grip on his wrist, followed with a promise of horrible things that will befall him if he tried anything.

The party of three now were standing in front of a double door made of lacquered wood, on the side of a small golden plate “ _Special banquet room”_. instrumental music can be heard. Since the doors were locked, Se-Kyung presented a magnetic card, swiping it and pushed the doors open.

Inside were closed curtains, made out of a fabric that allows just enough sunlight to enter, without making it too bright. Burning incense and candles perched on black and red wooden cabinets, in the middle there was a big table, made from the same material.

It came to Chul's attention that at every corner there were white lilies and chrysanthemum, just like his earring.

Something about this setting had a different intention than just wine and dine or a simple business meeting.

"You ought to change those shabby garments" Se-Kyung clapped twice, a woman wearing a beige high-waisted pencil skirt matched with a jacket of the same color, her hair in a tight bun came into view. He whispered something in her ear, she only nodded and asked Chul to accompany her. “would our esteemed guest follow me to get him dressed up for the occasion” begrudgingly he followed.

When she offered him traditional clothing it came off as strange of a fashion choice, white pants and overcoat with printed black flowers, sleeves were a little longer than usual but he shrugged off as some weird aesthetic. Ending it with silk shoes adorned with the same flowers.

After that, she escorted him again to sit beside Se-Kyung-the table gone only two cushions on the floor-who offered him a drink "Let's have some tea first until our meal is ready" a small pot with two cups decorated with blue flower and vine patterns on a white background.

One was offered to Chul, and the other placed in front of him, the hot liquid golden in color, herbal to bitter in taste, it somewhat made him feel funny.

His head a little light, he thought he heard the music again. The room dimly lit but he managed to make out the silhouettes of multiple people seated in the corner observant.

“Now go out there, show them how really beautiful you are, a perfection that will make even the fairest of maidens jealous " encouraging him to stand.

Despite the music, he stood there confused his dance moves weren’t perfect, what he learned in Fleur D’Or was only to entice and look pretty, sophisticated dances like these were overwhelming.

Fear of failure, the punishments that came afterward, all haunted him, paralyzing. He stood there like a deer stuck in the headlights, motionless.

His crude wakeup came in the form of a strong hand leaving an angry red mark across his right cheek.

" Useless whore, must you embarrass me in front of everyone!!" Se-Kyung angry for the lack of results he grabbed Chul by the hair, dragging him to the where the shadow figures he saw earlier. "I apologize for my failure, I must have taken the wrong person," he said in disappointment his head lowered, ignoring the pleading young man he was holding by the hair.

"Please let me go, I can’t…" he interfered "shut the fuck up" Se-Kyung retorted angrily, almost smashing the younger's head on the floor, if he wasn't stopped by one of the people sitting in the shadows.

"Bring the boy forward;" an older gentleman’s voice, deep and stern.

First full of dark red hair, still; Se-Kyung pushed him forward, a little bit too strong making him stagger with the long overcoat and trip in the direction of the speaker.

The identity of that person took Chul by surprise. "…I saw you at Chung-Hee's party…” the older gentleman beckoned to him to come forward.

The earrings were the first to catch his gaze; the back of his hand trailing a hand over the red head's jawline, Chul felt disgusted, the man’s touch made his skin crawl. Touching the earring on his right side, examining but drew his hand after seconds, quickly as if stung.

"He is the correct person; however, it seems he needs more _encouragement_ “stressing on that word.


	5. Bitter Tea Party-II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already Chul is at his second dance attempt, assisted temporarily with Mok-Rang ending in Chul's failure in a certain person's point of view and as usual, he is not a good sport about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to keep up with the updates, please enjoy and leave kudos and comments if you do.

The second attempt, Chul was given bitter tea to drink, incense burning to obscure the senses, the setting has been the same however the musicians played something leaning to cheerful than mournful.

He has seen Mok-Rang dance, but he can’t compare to him, in his mind, he is still unable to overcome the fear of messing up.

Only then what everyone had been waiting for happened but unseen by the onlookers. Mok-Rang's presence he can feel it within, a faint whisper unheard by all but them. “ _Trust me”_

Guiding his moves to create a half circle with his left foot and then returns back, then a full body twirl, moving him to his will. Light steps, soon he picked up the pace, just moving with the flow of the music, no choreography or calculations, fickle and whimsical moves just like him.

A shadow he can't see but he was there he knew it. The melody just kept on flowing and his fluid movements continued in precise sync.

Immersed in their dance, time lost all meaning. Not even taking note of the watchful eyes or the erratic beats of his heart. Never slowing down Chul's not even aware of the state he's in, that is until whatever has taken over him suddenly faded, he didn’t want to stop. Se-Kyung saw the question and confusion in the younger eyes.

He hated to see him suffer but he didn’t listen to his warning, and now he had to let things take its course.

"Give him time to calm down, we will try again tomorrow," the old man said standing up and heading to the exit. Afterward, everyone left as well, only those two remain.

Next thing was him being pinned on the floor with Se-Kyung proceeding to tie his left arm "Don't think that I didn't know. You managed to make contact with him, however, you failed to get him out there" he whispered menacingly in the redhead's ear, then he pulled the other arm and as he tied them together, he said "because of that you'll be punished"

Se-Kyung noticed the lack of reaction from Chul, the man who was dancing before is someone else, it's like he was in front of a void shell of himself. " I am disappointed, perhaps you will make a better whore than an offering" he grabbed the younger man from his bindings forcing him to stand-up. His words sharp like daggers, he didn’t need to say it out loud, because it was all he can think of.

The walk back from that awful banquet hall to wherever he was being taken, seemed to take forever, using wrong turns and mislabeled doors.

At last, they were in the 1st floor, but this wasn't the hallway that he came in from, before registering anything suddenly a skull-splitting headache which took over, it was over quickly but not without leaving him a bit dizzy;

 

Chul followed through and prepared mentally to whatever will be happening to him, before taking any action Se-Kyung wanted him to be fully conscious, so he waited until his headache was gone and his head wasn’t spinning anymore. "I trust that you'll give a good show without any incentives, you'll do that for me, won't you?"

He inspected his surroundings from where he was seated, held by the man who started all of this, it was a room so lavish but lacking personal touches. To his horror, a tripod with a camera placed in front of them an omen to what intentions the man had in mind.

The older leaned over to order him to strip, his voice barely audible "I figured I’d make you an online sensation. Help you start up a career… " he paused a little and added while adjusting the setting on the device “well, who knows what might happen tomorrow, you might not live to enjoy the path I’ve set for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Mok-Rang rituals and the likes never drew his attention, unlike the others he has no shrine nor does he usually receive offerings in forms of food or money. But he is playing along because its his precious Chul and perhaps one more reason.


	6. There is no use crying over Spilt Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not good with excerpts but yeah the new chapter is up. Lots of smut ensues but its dubcon yeah obviously this is no romance date.   
> Also, the chapters vary in length because I don't like interrupting the flow of each scene.
> 
> As always kudos and constructive comments are well appreciated.

What bothered him wasn't that he's being watched with countless of people sitting behind their screens, taking joy in his agony neither the type of punishment, to put on a show of his own will, fully conscious, was the hardest part.

There was still one more trick to try, he took his time taking off his clothes, he was still wearing the hanbok from earlier, so it took more time to get out of them, but all for the best. Luckily there was a forgotten glass of wine.

Since this is Se-Kyung's room; it's no surprise, the man loved his wine, seated comfortably on his fancy couch, waiting.

Chul made his way slowly towards him, not losing eye contact until he hastily straddled his lap "I've been a very bad boy..." He said as he moved closer so he was inches apart, after what he's been through, he dreaded the idea of kissing him leave about sex, but he will have to do this. Quickly he reached for the glass; he took note of the gaze following his every movement.

Intentionally he took a swig then let the rest of the maroon liquid streak down his neck, what he did next was what will let Se-Kyung really snap, playing the man into the direction he is sure physically and mentally can endure instead of leaving it open for luck. "hmmm…such fine wine…" he said savoring the taste followed by him tilting the glass a little "it would be awful if…it spilled…" the remaining contents were now all over Se-Kyung's pants, poured over with an "oops… ".

The moment the liquid hit the expensive fabric, Chul was trying not to lose his balance after being hit with the back of the man's hand. He said angrily "What the fuck did you do? "

Without warning he pushed him off causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor, kicking him in the stomach, Chul recoiled on himself from the pain. Se-Kyung only looked at him in contempt before lifting him up to move him to the bed and forcing him to kneel on the carpet-covered floor burning his bare skin, head shoved onto the bed, he pulled him up so his chest rested on the bed as well, knees pressed firmly on the floor, moving his limbs to fit his vision as if he is fixing a piece of art.

Se-Kyung squatting just next to Chul and said" Sweetheart. You've been a very bad boy"

He cursed in his mind, the wine was so little and he had to put up this little charade for Se-Kyung, he is barely buzzed and the pain from the kick earlier didn't help at all.

Though he tried to keep calm, there wasn't much chance of doing so. His heart was beating so hard in his chest; threatening to come out altogether. He sensed the man behind him, small noises of items being placed on the table but he didn't dare look, then he was startled by the feeling of cold wood running all the way over the exposed skin, without warning it came, a sharp, burning pain on his backside, a surprised scream escaping him at the slap of the flexible wooden cane.

He barely had time to recover before the cane came down on him once more; he braced himself this time clenching his teeth. The strikes continued, fast and merciless, searing pain spreading all over his bottom and to his thighs as they had their share too.

His thighs trembled, the pain emitting from the abused skin was driving him crazy, he wanted to shout tell him to stop, instead he focused on transforming this to pleasure, as the hits didn't stop giving him mixed sensations, blurring his mind, a few more hits and finally he reached there "ahhh...more...harder...harder please " Se-Kyung smiled in satisfaction, Chul was gasping, wishing with all his might for the burn to stop but he was getting aroused and won't break his act "ummm...yes...I've been so bad...hit me harder "

The man watched, amused the cane made livid red lines across the unmarred skin of the young man. Chul trembled, barely able to hold himself on his knees;

He eventually stopped to inspect his victim, the other's cock was almost hard, and his face flushed, eyes glassy from the unshed tears, seeing his reaction to the strikes and the sounds he was making got him uncomfortably hard in his pants, leave about dirty from the wine, he took them off and his shirt only to remain in his designer boxer shorts.

Then when he heard his breathing calm a little, with a satisfied smile, Se-Kyung stepped closer lifting Chul to stand up and went back to his couch. "I'm not done with you, yet. now come over here" he ordered. Chul cursed under his breath he was barely standing; when he was an arm's length from him, Se-Kyung grabbed his left arm to his side, which made him topple over his lap.

Hitting the already welted skin with his open palm, this time he couldn't fake any part of it, slap after another cruel and forceful. He was pleading for him to stop. When it was time for him to stop Chul was weeping, the feeling of having brought this to himself digging deeper.

Wanting to leave no room for any fight in the young man, he wet two fingers with his saliva and pressed them inside. The howl that came from Chul at his action was only adding fuel to the fire, drunk on the memory of him being the last one Chul had slept with, and he wouldn’t allow anyone else to have him.

Quivering as Se-Kyung skillfully and determinedly pushing into him, with the right amount of pressure, he aims for the red-heads sensitive spot, before long, he was trembling, mouth opened wide to let out a long, deep moan.

"What a shameful slut. Hope you've learned your lesson" he said, and grabbed a fistful of the younger's hair, lifting him off him while he stood up from his couch. The grip wasn't released all the while; he walked towards the bed once more. Only then he released him, while he sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on the punishing part is over, show me how apologetic you are!" said Se-Kyung playfully, yet Chul knew the man very well to miss the order in the spoken words, disguised with that playful tone.

It was Chul's cue to move on to the next part of his act, and hope for the best, the thing about being a top whore is he always have to continue the show, and overcome his physical restrictions, no matter what.

"Then let me drive you crazy" he looked into Se-Kyung daring him, he shoved his hand in those designer boxers and pulled out the man's hard cock glistening with pre-come, smirking, he pressed the head against his lips, smearing the pre-cum over them, not losing eye contact.

Displaying his pierced tongue first, teasing, earning from him a grunt in response; he started working the man off. His tongue slid carefully over the tip, teasing every inch before, sliding the metal ball over every part of the sensitive flesh. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Se-Kyung let out a loud moan, confident in his techniques Chul didn’t even stop to see if he is on the right track.

Holding the shaft in both hands, he proceeded to take the whole thing in his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat. "Fuck…I didn’t know you …that…" midst grunts he looked surprised.

Bobbing his head up and down, but as he felt Se-Kyung getting close to his release he stopped, pulling off with a loud pop, a muffled curse came in disappointment.

He wanted to complain but when looking at the younger; he was different, almost like he's someone else, eyes darkened with hunger and lust, delectable lips swollen and tempting to be kissed. "It's my turn to have fun!" he said, pushing the man so he was seated once more. climbing on the man's lap.

"Are you possessed or something?" the statement made Chul chuckle and he responded by whispering into the man's ear "Not only you'll go mad, but I'll also fucking give you a heart attack" an evil grin going from ear to ear, gracing his features.

"Wait, what? You're joking, right?" He was confused, he didn't want to test the redhead's words, but he wasn’t able to think straight in his condition.

Next thing he grabbed the hardening member pressing it up against his entrance. Even with no lube, it won’t be the 1st time, The Baron didn’t really scold patrons for not using proper manners in handling him. Because what they break, will be eventually fixed.

Chul whimpered at the initial pain, but soon he was in full control, without stopping plunging on the member over and over, soon the room was full with pants and gasps, no matter how much Se-Kyung have told him to slow down, he didn’t.

"Why, isn't this you wanted?" he asked sarcastically, he slid one hand down his chest to wrap his hand around his own arousal.

"I didn’t get where I am…easily…ahhh…no one can surpass me"

The man underneath him was indeed going to have a heart attack, with Chul's timed movement.

"Ah! I'm—I'm—gonna—" Se-Kyung moaned and came, orgasm hitting him hard, causing his body to convulse and twitch uncontrollably, it felt like his heart just stopped for a moment. Content with the result Chul continued thrusting, ignoring the cries beneath him from being oversensitive, impaled on his cock as deep as he could go and then came. He shut his eyes and threw his head back savoring the moment as pleasure claimed him.

Finally, he pulled out from him, spitting in contempt as he knocked the camera down, his steps unsteady but he mustered up the strength to crawl to bed, he wasn’t proud of any of this, however, this was how he regained some control over his life.


	7. Bitter Tea Party-Last Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sort of struggle on which action should trigger Mok-Rang's transformation, I settled with this version that you will see and well I think its fits him best.

Everything was arranged normally. Se-Kyung woke up to find a young man with red hair laying in his bed, next to him, his features looked calm. He saw the knocked camera and last night's event came to him; he couldn’t help but be intimidated by the sleeping figure. Contemplating the fact that he himself has moved to bed after passing out, just then he thought he heard something.

The door knocked; when he attempted to answer he was held back by his nakedness.  Se-Kyung asked them to wait while he quickly retrieved a bathrobe to answer the door.

Earlier, after finishing with Se-Kyung, his blood was still coursing with adrenaline, forgetting momentarily his pain and weariness, Chul made his way to the camera, behind it stood Mok-Rang. Observant and full of dark allure.

" Do you despise me now?" the young man between breaths mumbled "…how can I? Tomorrow our bond will be complete once more and for you, I will come” he was so close to him, but not touching him, as if the young man was made of glass and will break to his touch.

All the while the jester-like woman observing them both, why is that young pitiful person so hung up on an obvious dead-end, even when he was given another chance in life, he still wasted it away recklessly. A fool he must be.  

Begrudgingly Se-Kyung opened the door "you seem to hit the jackpot with this boy, your little show yesterday went viral. Wait till we start making money... "His friend in his excited slur of speech stopped mid-way.

The man noticed the change in Se-Kyung's expression. He replied coldly that he'll get changed to prepare for the rituals. The other man was adept to make his point through he grabbed the cover of the sleeping red-head, waking him up.

For a moment he saw a body full of bruising and scarring tangling and untangling on different places, on the second blink there was nothing, except unmarred porcelain-like skin. Regardless his lips delectable and tempting, his eyes fluttered open to reveal a beautiful light-brown color when the sun rays reached them.

"How can you hide this beauty only to sacrifice it? It feels like such a waste. This fine-looking jewel!!"

The older felt excitement and fear, today perhaps he will get the results he wanted so bad, his friend was only an annoying distraction "you're delaying us, we will proceed with the ritual as usual" least to say the man left cursing under his breath, hateful gazes shot at both.

The air grew heavy between them, both wanting different outcomes by the end of this. No one said a word as they both got ready for what would be their big finale. Two men pretending that nothing happened, no questions asked, silence loomed over breakfast and the little time they took readying themselves.

He sat on the edge of the untidy bed wearing the black hanbok, cup in hand steaming; clenched between his hands. He knew very well that probably this isn't like any of the ones he had before but what effects will it have he wondered.  For the occasion usually, Se-Kyung brought a stylist, this time there were none.  

Before leaving finally he gathered the will to drink unlike the other teas this one has a sweet taste soothingly warm and smells like jasmine, a sweet poison perhaps, he wouldn’t mind it though. Painful or sleep-like death it doesn't matter anymore.

The setting has been like usual but with fewer people, more exclusive. Two unseen guests keeping a watchful eye over the whole scene especially over a certain young man in a black hanbok and red hair, his beauty immaculate yet intimidating, fierce eyes lined with kohl contrasting his porcelain white skin and red-tinted lips.  He was a sacrifice; everyone knew but pretended not to know.

The smell of incense filling the air. Fresh bouquets of white lilies and chrysanthemums can be seen scattered throughout the hall.

The musicians opening up with a slow tempo of the fine silk string of the Ajaeng teamed up with a timed beat from the drums, which was the queue for Chul to make his official appearance, his steps careful and slow with the melody, until he was in the middle facing the audience behind the screen, bowing slightly in greeting.

To his left Se-Kyung and his father sat the tension between them is evident.  The younger Choi is hoping that his patience will be rewarded and then he'll take control and set his senior aside. Before commencing his dance, his gaze locked with Chul's. To his surprise the latter grabbed him by the collar, locking their lips together, and then releasing him, whispering in his ear.

_Careful what you wish for..._

Suddenly the music changed to something unfamiliar and dark, Chul changed his dance steps accordingly, graceful and composed.

Mok-rang observing Chul sided with the jester woman. Only one song passed and Chul started feeling light-headed, everything going into slow motion accompanied by a constricting feeling in his chest, his breaths were coming out short and quick next thing it all stopped when everything faded to darkness.

To the onlookers, amidst the dance suddenly he fell to the floor motionless, Se-Kyung attempted to move from his seat if it wasn't for the lights going out without notice, only the humble lights of the candles illuminated the room as flames returned to them one by one.

"Oh my, seems I was too late for the party" a woman stood at the entrance, thigh-length sequin silver dress, black-red bob cut hair. Her black 6-inch stiletto is almost melodious in its rhythm "click-clack, click-clack" her features sharp and fascinating, matched with dazzling emerald green-eyes. Fascinated by her presence, even full of questions no one spoke a word, almost like they forgot to speak.

Making her way towards the young man on the floor, one of the attendees wanted to call security but was stopped by an order from Se-Kyung's father. "Have I ever asked for sacrifice before? What made you think that I'd need one now?" it was not a question that required an answer; no one had an answer anyway.

 It was not a long walk, but to everyone, it only increased the intensity of the fear that started clawing at their hearts. She came at the laying figure, her talon-like heels discarded causally. sitting on her knees she grabbed Chul’s head, kissing his crown tenderly, her features unchanging. Se-Kyung on the edge of his seat, he was right about Chul's connection with the spiritual world.

Slowly, yet gracefully she straightened her posture again, letting the passed-out figure go again "…I was there when the 1st queen of Goryeo drowned the king's favored concubine, an accident they called it…" she articulated the last sentence, sarcasm in her tone.

" In Joseon, the second prince pushed the crown prince into the river. I was there, also…" her speech balanced and clear, she was making everyone jumpier by the moment.

One of the men snapped, he was getting impatient "Look lady, you might be lying to us for all I know this show might be a trick." Immediately Se-Kyung looked at him, gesturing for him to cut it out.

However, the man seemed intent to get things into action, wanting to confirm the identity of the stranger standing with full confidence in front of those powerful and influential people. "You know what I think? I think you're an imposter, I suggest you leave before I call my men to take you out by force" worriedly Se-Kyung tried to shush him, but what had been said is already echoing in the dead silent halls.

Quirking an eyebrow she said "Oh my, that’s rude of you to say " a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her painted lips. She reached for a letter knife, lazily fiddling with it. “if you want me out so badly, come and escort me then” it was more a dare than a request.

In his drunken state, he came up to her, before getting even a chance to touch her, a quick flick from her wrist and he was stumbling back, bleeding profusely.

" Alright everyone play-time is over" the woman presented a mask out of nowhere, a devil's mask to be exact, transforming her into a different person.

The bob-cut black hair grew into long black hair, the sequin dress into a royal blue hanbok with a goldcrest on its back, adorned with entwining flowers and vines embroidered of gold threads on the sleeves, no more the guise of a woman but of a man." Choi Se-Kyung, for giving my beloved wretch a hard time I should give you a fate worse than death. However, your actions did bring me benefit. For that alone, you are spared "

A woman with two red ponytails appeared next to him, she looked like a jester, in her arms Chul was cradled like a child.

"Oh, and your luck might run out the next time” flirtatiously he blew him a kiss and walked out of the door, leaving everyone in awe.


	8. Granted Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition Exposition everywhere. 
> 
> We learn how did Chul got acquainted with Mok-Rang and what happened to him as a child.

Chul awoke in a strange land, unfamiliar grounds, woodland of sorts, he remembered in distant memory, Mok-Rang dancing on a lake of light blue glow. Last time, fireflies guided him there, this time, however, there was none, he must make this journey alone.

"What if I never found him?" the thought scared him, but he kept pushing forward, it was silent, only sounds of dead leaves breaking under his feet.

Plants grew thickly on the edges but the water didn’t look so deep, perhaps this was the only place he could see the sky from, the night sky so clear and dazzling.

 "It is beautiful isn't it?" Chul turned and he could never be happier, emerald-green eyes and dark hair, Mok-Rang stood to his side smiling gently.

In his dreams, he always wanted to be close to him, with no obligations or restraints, Chul hesitated for a moment, but then he snaked his right hand to hold Mok-Rang's left, much to his relief he didn’t withdraw from his touch but intertwined their fingers together.

" Black suits you well!!" he said calmly, prompted Chul to think what is his meaning but then he stared at the long-sleeves, and the rest of his clothes, now he remembers the black hanbok, he was wearing that when all turned to darkness.

"I am dead, am I not?" after contemplating and analyzing everything that happened, Chul confronted Mok-Rang with the question that has been on his mind. The answer came; moreover, it came with action. "No, you're not, but you are not among the living either. " his features unchanging, but before he gets to question or argue, the lake's color changed, Mok-Rang approached the water surface and a woman with flowing hair appeared just beneath the surface, handling him a flower with a peculiar color and shape inside a glass orb, who in turn encouraged Chul to touch it.

As soon as he touched it, the scenery changed. To his comfort he saw Mok-Rang, holding his hand. His clothes and hair were to the latest trend, which was unusual; the emerald green eyes are of a much darker shade, hair short and neat.

He laughed when at the look in Chul's eyes, a look of surprise. "Now, how about you tell me why I am here!" the redhead skeptical, they were in the same spot before the whole mess with Se-Kyung, the starting point of his supposed  _new life_. Instead of getting a direct answer, Mok-Rang leaned over and gave him a kiss, it was merely a small touch of lips but Chul felt the difference.

"I am human now, well for now, and so is my Chulli, for once we're equals. Stop fretting over the details, there is so much we can do together" not only his touches felt real, even his skin warm to the touch.

It was a fine day in early summer, the weather pleasant and clear. Since it was a city, he isn't familiar with, Chul was at a loss, feeling burdened to make the most out of their time together, but he didn’t know where to start.

He remembered now it seems like ages ago, how the only close to the normal date that he had was with Chung-Hee. However, Mok-Rang knew exactly where to go, making Chul curious, but he kept to himself.

They stopped by the closest bus station, Chul complained that he forgot to bring money, but the other assured him that he got that covered too. "I know all about your world, old and new "he pulled a card from his pocket." a tarot card? Please tell me you're joking" the red-head was staring in disbelief when Mok-Rang flipped the card and it turned to transport card, to pay for the trip.

Although not fond of the idea of public transportation, but for that person's sake he followed; besides, people were staring at them wide-eyed. At first Chul thought perhaps they recognized him, which made him tense; it was until he heard all the whispers buzzing in his ears.

_"Are they perhaps celebrities?"_

_"They look like idols, but I don't recognize them"_

Mok-Rang was attractive even with the devil mask on, but he was like a momentary reverie, that slips away from the memory like fine sand. As a human, his allure is lingering and noticeable, which didn’t help his feelings of anxiety and concern.

"Worry not, they will soon forget, as soon as we disappear from their sight" Mok-Rang comforted him, with a gentle squeeze on his hand. Ten minutes later they reached their destination, getting off still followed by the gazes. Walking beside Mok-Rang like this casually, he never thought this would happen one day.

The whispers and looks didn’t stop, everywhere they go Chul could hear it or feel it, and still, it didn’t bother Mok-Rang, troubling him only. At some point, he had to push it back in his mind and ignore it.  

Once the bus went on its way, Chul sighed in relief, but he didn’t get any time to process what happened, Mok-Rang grabbed his hand and sped up across the street, ignoring the passing cars. "We're here!!" Mok-Rang said pointing at the dead neon sign ahead, he pushed the black door and they're in.

"it’s just a tacky coffee shop!" he looked at Mok-Rang questioning his taste. In return he told him to listen carefully, beyond the upbeat music; another was playing, only distinguishable when he paid attention, a supple and soothing sound.

Needless to say, that the café looked lost in time but well-tended. As they entered an aging woman greeted them "To our humble place, I welcome you".

With confident steps, Mok-Rang proceeded to the counter, with Chul next to him. "What can I serve you today?" the old woman cheerfully said.

"I feel hungry somewhat, but I don't know—" before he finishes his sentence, a small decorated porcelain plate with two slices of the home-made looking cake presented to him. A small cup of fresh coffee on the side to compliment the sweet treat. 

Before Mok-Rang only a matching cup with the bitter brew.

Digging his fork in the cake, but not eating yet.  "Why me?" Chul ignored the woman, directing his question to the person who brought him here.

"Let me tell you a story, of a little boy six years or so, with an ability to see what has been concealed" Mok-Rang started off, cup in hand steaming hot.

How could've he have forgotten that day long ago, he was with his parents attending the celebration of the lunar new year, so many stalls selling goods, earlier his mother had bought him a pouch of his favorite honey cookies.

An empty stall with different food offerings caught his eye from a distance, his curiosity piqued he left his parents side. When he got there, he saw many colorful and odd-looking characters. Drinking and singing in joy, they looked like the drawings in the museum of ancient times.

Only one wasn’t participating in the delights, dark hair, half tied with a hairpin with a golden dragon standing proudly at its end, blue hanbok decorated with gold threads.

He remembered instinctively approaching him, a small boy walking into an empty stall in the busy street, he went unnoticed.  “Here!! Eat this” the small child pushed the pouch into the dark-haired man hands, taking him by surprise.  Then he heard his mom calling for him and ran towards her leaving an “offering” indirectly.

“ I didn’t want to reunite with you again under bad conditions, sadly that was exactly what happened!” he said, strengthening his grip on the porcelain cup.

To Chul everything went down-hill for him the day his parents had left him under his uncle's care while they go away on a trip to attend a friend's wedding in a different city.

They never made it there, and he was left all by himself handed down from one blood relative to another, like a worthless object. No one wanted another mouth to feed plus one more reason.

"That child brings ill-luck wherever he goes, I don't want him!" one said.

The next a mother of 3 replied "my son has told me that Chul speaks to unseen beings, I'm afraid of what he might bring with him"

Tossing his fork; it landed with a loud sound, right beside the unfinished dessert "I didn’t ask for any of this, I never asked to be special”. 

"My dearest, you can’t linger in the past. Get angry, curse at the unfairness of life, but in the end, you have to be honest to yourself and go forward" Mok-Rang calmly retrieved the fork, placing it soundlessly on the table.

“I am fine, its already your first day with me as a human and its already going sour” Chul’s emotions heightened, yet a simple shake from the other’s head calmed him down.  

“first or last, it doesn’t matter, relax! “


	9. Summer Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mok-Rang surprised Chul with his vast knowledge with how the modern human world works and take him to a cafe and they have a brief trip down memory lane, then Mok-Rang lets him into his past.

There was one question that kept haunting Chul like an unseen ghost, the fate of those who he called brothers at Fleur D’Or, he figured it would have closed down but the way it happened was a mystery.

He was still unsure of the time to bring it up. He had wished to have a day like this with this person since forever, now that it actually happened, he has no clue what makes him happy.

" Chulli, there is somewhere that I need to be, would you come along? The choice is yours" He asked and the red-head although not really knowing of what to expect but anything is better than none. 

He grabbed his hand and both left the café and made it to the bus stop in time for the next ride, He had to admit that he is no longer that anxious to be in public transportation, the familiarity of being around large crowds starting to sink in. 

After a good 15 minutes or so they reached the royal palace in the western part of town, on the way they made a stop by a stall selling spicy rice cakes, the woman a frail yet full of smiles thing, added some extra “on the house” she had said.

Continuing to their destination Mok-Rang had disclosed to Chul about the lady who seemed so carefree and cheerful "The owner's son, had committed suicide, jumping to the river he did. Every year on Baekjungshe leaves offerings on the riverside”

 

Within the walls of a palace that belonged to an ancient kingdom, stood a small lonely shrine hidden in the vast eastern garden, the grave old and untended, only this time after all these long years it had its first visitors.

"Lonely you have been, for a long time. My promise, I couldn't keep, only now I could visit "Mok-Rang said tending to the grave, aware of the attention he had attracted.

Especially with a red-headed young man standing beside him, while other tourists were there, no one would bother with a garden.

"Was he your lover? The one you mourned for a long time"

Mok-Rang was crouching down to the shrine, a black lacquered case in hand with lilies and cranes carved on it "lovers, that's something we never were. Something like love is a sentiment that I do not know "

He opened the case; there were two ivory hairpins and a lonesome incense stick. Having cleaned the grave as much as possible, he placed the incense stick and next to it one of the ivory hairpins’ which had a golden dragon at its end.

While the stick still burned, Chul crouched beside him, offering his prayers to the one he doesn't know, saddened by Mok-Rang's words, it showed on his face.

Immediately he recalled the food he was still carrying, placing it, in turn, to pay respects to this person resting eternally.

"Don't be sad. There is nothing for you to be sorrowful for. After his passing, his wife came to me, with this hairpin.  _He wanted you to have it_ , she had said. "

Pointing out to the other pair "This one was his gift to me, I kept wearing it until the day I met you at the festival"

The shrine was set-up next to the big lake gracing the royal garden, sparkling under the sun, lotus flowers floating like scattered gems.

Saying that he didn't catch attention would be an understatement but among those who Mok-Rang caught their eye, was one of the most sought-after photographers, intrigued he discreetly approached the only two people in this lush piece of land.

Gracefully he straightened himself up, moving towards the water, placing his right hand, swaying it with the direction of the stream, his movements languid and fluent like the water itself.

Leaving colorful traces in its wake, like a pretty starry night sky. Quickly the photographer snapped one photo after another, not until the last one that he figured that he was looking at him directly; his expression unchanging then he grabbed the hand of the one with locks of red guiding him to the water, where they both vanished.

He knew all along about him and his camera, the man would spend a long time looking for him, contemplating the nature of his existence.

But not before running like a mad man towards where he saw him last, to find a shrine with burning incense and wooden tablet it read  _Gyeongsun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekjung is Ghost Festival similar to Obon in Japan


	10. Rightful Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mok-Rang invites Chul to his first bbq joint and then he discovers that yup he's vegetarian and loves his soju (rice wine) they have a good time overall but like anything, their good times come to an end most too quickly for the red-head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the idea of Mok-Rang being vegetarian from Goblin the Korean drama which had the grim reaper (chosun saja) and he was so. Anyway, two updates in two days do you love me now ;)
> 
> Anyway, positive reviews is welcome.

The photograph led to the discovery of the lost king of Silla, although he never disclosed the picture, he was given credit by the government for this archaeological discovery.

Finally, taking his rightful place among the rest of the Kings never to be forgotten.

On the walk home, Chul was feeling down, this wasn’t what he had in mind, not to mention his stomach was empty.

The smell of grilled meat filled the neighborhood they were passing, and it was worsening his hunger “Let’s go inside” said the dark-haired man, cheerfully he grabbed the other’s hand guiding him inside of the restaurant. The girl at the reception greeted them “Welcome, have a seat and I will be with you shortly” Chul couldn’t contain his excitement, he has never been to a restaurant with live grilling, looking at the other tables everything looked appetizing.

When the waiter came to take their order, Chul asked for today’s special marinated beef and pork, he turned to ask Mok-Rang if he wants something else, he smiled fiddling with the chopsticks he said causally “order whatever you want, it's my treat. Oh, and can we get two bottles of soju” the waiter came back with the side dishes, meat, and the requested alcohol.

“don’t worry I have REAL money; the card thing was a joke. I won’t embarrass you” he chuckled, hitting Chul playfully.

The general mood was pleasant and it gave him the courage to bring it up “…I want to ask you, about…about my brothers, I meant to ask before but I never got to” in all honesty he was scared of what he might hear, but it is better to know than keep pondering of what fate they might’ve faced.

He picked another set of spoon and chopsticks and handed them over to the red-head “Your brothers in that accursed place, except Hu-Ye, are all safe and leading a normal life, as for him he has been traveling around taking random acting jobs”

A sigh of relief escaped him, without realizing “you are so caring, it is your best quality, yet your worst” he stated pouring himself a drink and another one for the younger. “I…I was supposed to serve you” Mok-Rang dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

The red-head picked the cooked pieces and wanted to serve it to the older, but he returned to him “ I don’t consume meat!! so eat your fill my darling, you need to grow up” he grabbed a piece and coaxed the younger to open up, feeding him a savory piece. Perhaps it wasn’t even that delicious but because it's him, it tasted heavenly.

While Chul ate his meat, Mok-Rang kept his glass full along with a few helpings of rice and kimchi. Exiting the shop, Chul was starting to feel a little drunk, Mok-Rang had to hold his arm to keep him from running into passing cars.

They walked slowly until they were at the entrance of his building, taking the elevator Chul was sobering up a little “funny how I got drunk from two shots, while you almost had a full bottle” the other simpered, looking pleased with himself.

Inside the fancy apartment, he held onto the dark-haired man “I feel if I let you go now, you will evaporate into thin air, like a dream” he comforted him, kissing the crown of his head affectionally.

"Will, I ever see you again?" The redhead wondered.  He knew that Mok-Rang won't linger as a human, eventually, he just leaves.

In return he said teasingly "it depends on how full is the offering table, I will return when the season changes" his tone remained playful" Here take this" he handed him a letter. 

 " Seek the person in the letter in central Seoul, they will assist you” Chul took it but not without hesitation.

"Let's have a drink before the sun sets completely" He suggested. Because Mok-Rang wasn't a person whom you can persuade, it’s better to accept his fate, might as well benefit from the time they have left.

The sun, disappearing gradually, leaves an array of oranges and purples. Even if Chul suggested the drinks but his feelings were getting the best of him, the wine bottle sat there abandoned between both at the veranda where they both spent their last moments together. 

Mok-Rang leaned over kissing Chul goodbye. As soon as their lips touched Chul broke into tears. Gently Mok-Rang pulled away gaze locked with the crying young man.

"Live on, your suffering is in the past from now on only a bright future awaits"

His words didn't set him at ease at all "without you once again" he sighed, his chest heavy, his heart is breaking again. The words that he told himself over and over kept ringing in his ears.

_I am not good enough to be loved_

Gently he reached to wipe the tears; the last rays of sunshine illuminated both. Short hair turned back to long locks of dark hair. Deep green eyes turned emerald again, his modern clothes changed to the royal blue hanbok adorned with gold threads.

"You chose me between all the other jolly gods, I’m thankful!” he said walking away, he wanted to stop him so bad, yet he can’t.  

His thoughts went back to the owner of the shrine, and why would Mok-Rang keep a promise, centuries old. If not love! then what is it?


	11. Twenty-Odd Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter led Chul to an old acquaintance of Mok-Rang, to jump-start his new career,   
> Jealous people try to bully him and it returns to bite them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be too busy with driving lessons to update before the next weekend but I will do my best. Those who are here for the smut sorry not yet, but I promise there will be something for you in a couple of chapters.
> 
> Love this story please and support it with positive feedbacks.

In the course of three months, Chul sold the house and bought a smaller apartment in central Seoul, the letter guided him to a tall building in a posh area of the city, the interior had posters of people he reckoned might be actresses, models, etc.

As nervous as he was, he tried guessing out to whom this should be given. He entered the elevator, crammed with well-dressed men and women, his anxiousness rising up, he didn’t notice he was hyperventilating. “Hey, are you okay.” A man dressed in a suit; his hair combed to the back.

Chul was brought back to reality by his words “…I…I am sorry, but can you tell me where I can find this person” he handed him the envelope.

The letter directed to the executive director Hwang Lisa, the man was her secretary, he asked him to follow him, the elevator stopped on the 16th floor, instantly he could tell it was where her office should be.

When he heard the title and the name it didn’t match, he imagined an old greying crone, but instead a chic woman in her early 40s, designer black-rimmed glasses, a solitary diamond butterfly resting on the right side of the frame.

Her hair colored a chocolate brown styled neatly, she spoke clearly but with an air of authority "Damn that Mok-Rang, I don’t see him for twenty-odd years and now he has the audacity to ask for favors" she seemed annoyed but not horribly upset, Chul in all honesty didn’t know what to say so he decided to remain silent. He only opened the company’s address but not the attached inside.

“So, do you have a last name? and how old you might be” she didn’t wait for an answer, she referred him to her secretary saying he will take care of it.

Soon before realizing his life has taken a different path, quickly gaining attention for his eagerness and diligence, both contemporary and traditional dancing was in his grasp.

Still, the empty feeling in his heart was still there, no matter what. He waited for Mok-Rang's appearance once again, not meeting anyone, drowning himself with training.

Naturally, his achievements did make him a target of bullying. at some point in the earlier days, always staying behind in the dance practice room to perfect his routine. The door was locked appearing behind it a small group of fellow trainees “Something stinks in here, oh it must be this slut who thinks he is better than us” Chul took a defensive pose, but he took no action.

One girl from the group continued “You probably fucked some executive to get here” Chul simply laughed and pointed out a not so obvious surveillance camera. “So, what if I did, huh. Am I not sweating my heart out while you’re out partying every day?” his bullies had no rebuttal for this truth.

On the next day, they were asked to leave the company and an official stamen was released on marks of their departure.

” _we don’t tolerate bullies in our esteemed establishment, our artists are our priority”_


	12. Old Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul has lots of events lined up for Chuseok(Harvest Festival) he waits for Mok-Rang who doesn't appear, digging doubts in Chul's heart and out celebrating with his friends he meets a person from his past, and maybe old flames won't die easily.

Summer changed to autumn, still no sign of him. The first day of Chuseok he had a performance, which he had to wear a hanbok again, funny enough that it was black. Upon returning home, as the tradition goes, he had set a table with a variety of food offering and a bottle of rice wine. Chul waited and waited but nothing, as he was tired, he fell asleep.

The 2nd day, also no sign of Mok-Rang, doubt seeped into Chul's heart slowly but steadily " _perhaps he won't come, maybe I am not important anymore"_  he said to himself.

In celebration of two-consecutive-days success, everyone went for a drink together, to a nearby restaurant.

Toasts were exchanged, more drinks filling up everyone's glasses, the merriment continued, loud voices and laughter. They were in their 3rd round of drinks when Chul was approached by a stranger.

" Chulli, is that you?" the man said, as a response Chul turned back to see who that person is, to see that its no other than Lee Chung-Hee.

"It IS you!! I thought I would never see you again…" he didn’t get a chance to continue, cut-off by Chul rising from his seat abruptly, and diverting him away from the group.

"I kept searching for you, not knowing if you are alive or dead. I thought I've seen you in that video, it went viral very fast and just as quick it was taken down" he told him that he can't understand how he fell in the hands of Choi Se-Kyung.

Unconsciously Chung-Hee took both of Chul's hands, holding them affectionately. But the latter retracted them hastily "Don't!! we're over—I have a new life now" the red-head snapped, but kept his voice low.

It took the older man by surprise I've changed believe me. Give me a chance to prove it" he demanded but the younger insisted that he wants nothing to do with him. No matter how much he pleaded, Chul won't listen.

He returned to his company of friends, leaving Chung-Hee behind, when asked if something was wrong, he shrugged it off as a mistaken identity.

On the third and last day, he still had one last performance nationwide, so many people gathered to attend. 

No matter how many times he stood in front of a crowd, those feelings of unease won't let him be. But he learned how to push them away, into a far corner in his mind. 

He was still thinking of the possibility of Mok-Rang not appearing, despite that, for the sake of the people who paid money to enjoy his performance he pushed himself further. 

Before he started, he gave the audience and quick scan, searching for a certain someone. 

He climbed the stage in his black hanbok, for now, he'll put all thoughts aside and focus on this moment. The cheer of the crowd calling out his name was one of the small joys left to keep him sane.

After the show, he was invited to the after-party, he drank more than doing any eating. "You’ve been drinking so much, is there something wrong?” One of his friends asked worriedly.

He just laughed it off and excused himself, the moment he was out of the building, Chung-Hee was waiting for him. Chul walked past by him, but he held him back.

"Please, just give me a chance, for old time’s sake" his tone almost pleading. Finally, it was the look in Chung-Hee’s eyes that made him trust him “Alright, for old time’s sake. Lead the way!!”  no words sounded sweeter to the older than hearing this response, his face lighting up, it made Chul smile he might have decided to distance himself from his past but this man was different.

They stood in front of a building 5 stories high made from colorful brick and wooden porches. It looked homey and easy on the eye with a small plate on the side stating the school's name.

"This is a dance school and a dorm for those who have no one and no home to go to, I made it with you in mind!" he told him that he worked hard to prove himself to his family.

"Actually, I took over my father’s business and started to make a name of myself, all of this is a result of my hard work" he said proudly, he looked like he wanted some validation from Chul, the latter gives it to him and asks him if he can see it from the inside, it wasn’t expected but a gesture well welcomed.  

 " I apologize, for my actions earlier..." said the red-head in a low voice, this is going better than he imagined the older man thought, but the big shock came when Chul asked him to see where he lives.  

The first ground belonged all to him, as soon as he opened the door Chul surprised him with a full-on kiss. 

Passionately and desperately they kissed, so lost in each other, they almost forget to breathe. "I've missed you, so bad it hurts," Chung-Hee said after breaking up momentarily. Nuzzling the other's neck, relinquishing in his smell and warmth, and he felt the younger respond in how he let out soft sighs and his hands caressing his soft black hair.

As soon as it began, their short reunion died out, Chul pushed himself, staring at the ground "I'm sorry, I can't." he held his hand one last time, looking him in the eye "I am proud of you, which got to count as something, right?" he smiled at him and walked away out of Chung-Hee's sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try updating more often but I was busy with driving classes and hope this update will be enough for now.  
> Chul is still unsure of how to feel about his old love, with his wish to tear himself completely from his past but this sudden turn makes him torn. Between the realness of Chung-Hee and the mysticism and lack of physical affection with Mok-Rang.


	13. Lost Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul meets the owner of the shrine that Mok-Rang had paid respects at and he finds an out worldly reunion, understanding a little more about the person he thought he had known for the longest of time. A spell to make it possible, the pleasant atmosphere makes Chul want this night not to end. But this is actually a farewell and closure to those who never had the chance to.

Chul's heart was still in a mess, he had no reason to give up Chung-Hee anymore, but he was still clinging to Mok-Rang, even if he can't point out the nature of their relationship. There was still hope; he might be there, waiting in that place.

Luckily, he managed to catch the next bus from the closest stop, the trip took him about 40 minutes, the city lights passing him by, like little fireflies. There was still the dreadful voice in his mind telling him that it will be empty, still, he went there to the palace, the gates were still open, a few visitors enjoying a stroll on the premises.

The odds seemed to be in his favor, as where the shrine was located it was further away from the entrance, walking hastily the distinct melody reached him, the closer he gets the stronger the sound, picking up his steps, towards the source of the music, guiding his way.

Finally, he made it. In the soft lights he recognized those red ponytails and the chime of the small bells decorating them "follow me" she said. Further upon the main garden, the melody came from the pavilion overlooking a small creek.  Upon laying eyes on him, his heart leaped with joy.

Mok-Rang was there, deep red and black hanbok, gold leaves are interwoven on the fabric aesthetically.

The calm and empty garden, now merry and full of life, Chul looked around to find so many figures in ancient garb in their presence, one distinct figure sat beside Mok-Rang, he wore two hairpins, one golden the other he recognized from before, and his clothes were that of a king and not common folk.

He looked at him caringly, while the other played the gayageum. That person lifted his gaze to land on a mesmerized Chul, he gestured for him to come over. Would he dare to ruin this reunion? Or just take his place beside Mok-Rang, because after all. He made everything possible.

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Mok-Rang rose from his place, hypnotic looking, imposing but not dreadful.

"Late I might be, but I still came. Our offerings were the best and most exquisite, you made the rest jealous "he laughed and grabbed the other's hand, walking gracefully for all to see.

The king stood up and greeted Chul, it made him self conscious, a mere commoner, greeted by royalty.

His presence is too real, he forgot that this person was long dead, seeing him up close he was kind, handsome and commanding respect.

" Mok-Rang…I don’t belong between you two, you've been separated for so long…"  Chul, still at loss, he wanted to make him happy but he didn’t want to part.

"Taking both my time and yours is unfair" but his statement got a chuckle from both. "Look at your appearance, said Mok-Rang holding a small mirror. Taken aback, he quickly averted his gaze back at both, seeking any sort of explanation.

Hair red no more, but jet blacked, not short but long, in addition to a white hanbok decorated with printed blue fabric.

The king took the gold hairpin; placing it in the younger's hair in a gesture that for a moment he didn’t understand "our fates intertwine to tangle with the same person, our most beloved" he told him while fixing his hair.

"Your highness, I don't deserve this kindness-"

"My kingdom and status are no more; I'm only Min-Su now. My household and I are filled with gratitude. For so long we've waited"

Mok-Rang stepped in "Tonight only, I lay a spell, hidden from the eyes of the mortals. In a time and space that belongs to only us. Akin to my human disguise, come sunrise and everything is back to its original state"

The night progressed with all the glamour and splendor of royal courts, Chul took his place next to both, exchanging various delicacies that he got extra servings of, because the court ladies thought he should eat more and he is the castle's first guest,in a very long time.

 

The night continued with more drinks, food and light-hearted conversations, Chul felt like home, a feeling he had missed, his fears vanished to thin air, he looks at the king differently now, they both loved someone who can’t return their feelings, he still cherishes them both in his own way, that’s the deduction he reached.  

Wanting to understand the person he has feelings for more, he saw an opening when Min-Su stepped away to take a stroll, while Mok-Rang kept playing the gayageum.

“How did you bear with your feelings not being returned?” he asked directly, to his puzzlement the other let out a quiet laugh “Oh you got it all inverted, it was he who had feelings for me” he lifted his teacup, pouring its contents.

“ We both had our reasons not to pursue it further, our love would have been without shape like water! had to go through a political marriage and well he is without a tangible existence, leave apart his immortality” as pitiful as their circumstances but Chul had to imagine for the first time what Mok-Rang had to go through, he wanted to know more but figured he’d leave it for another time.

By the end of the night, Chul was asleep on the wooden floor, head lifted gently by Min-Su to rest on a pillow as he caressed him gently.

“After your passing, found comfort somewhat in this piece of wood, upon it stretched silken strings. “Mok-Rang said as he sat beside both, his rice wine cup in hand, sipping his drink calmly as the rest of the courtiers started disappearing gradually with the approach of the dawn.

The other smiled warmly looking at the serene features of Chul “he reminds me of the brother that I lost. Indeed, we’ve only met; still, can’t help but feel that way towards him, break his heart you mustn’t, not for my sake or anyone else’s”

Truly the younger did wish the night would never end, and he would still stay here forever, before falling asleep he promised to return on next Chuseok, and give even better offerings.

“Our conditions remain persistent, we’re not equals. Parallel to us back then.” Min-Su had said but truly he had admiration for the expressive and actually more outward Mok-Rang.

It was almost sunrise, Mok-Rang framed Min-Su’s face, holding his gaze “you know what I am about to do?” his voice almost shaky, uncanny for his usual nonchalant self. The late king reciprocated his touch, assuring.

  Reaching for the hairpin Mok-Rang retrieved it, in return silken black hair cascaded gradually on Min-Su's shoulders “long has been your wait, may you reincarnate and find joy anew” as badly as he wanted to kiss those lips, at least once before their final parting, but he won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min-Su actually had feelings for Mok-Rang but as the latter lacked any physical form and was basically what he is, not to add plenty other reasons he decided to leave it behind. There is more exposition on those two in the future, but its not for this time.


	14. Light in The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both have a nice small date that turns out sour, when Chul learns the truth and that Mok-Rang is leaving again, but perhaps this time for good, getting him all frustrated he gives him the cold shoulder, finally being the one to walk away first.

The next day Chul woke up to a distinct scent tickling his sense of smell, he opened his eyes to Mok-Rang lying next to him, facing his way but not touching.

"You smell of sandalwood and pine” he reached for a cuddle, relishing in the other’s warmth because it was such a rare thing, he took advantage of it, he was so happy. “I got you pastries and coffee, “he said gently coaxing the younger to get out of bed.

He was still feeling lazy, he barely got out of those warm comforters and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Grabbing whatever was comfortable and easy to wear, he went out to the porch to find Mok-Rang again.

The soft autumn sun bathed him in a certain glow, for once he looked normal. Black short styled hair, fitting black jeans matched with a white dress shirt peeking from underneath his navy-blue coat. Similar model from a high-end magazine, he looked like a pauper in comparison, he grabbed the new mobile phone-which he bought soon after joining Lisa’s- he is getting more famous now and acquiring different friends, he needs to keep up with the rest for all the time he spent isolated.

“I didn’t know what you would prefer, they all looked appetizing, but the nice girl at the shop helped me out.” He said opening the box, a variety of sweet treats, some cream-filled others filled with jam or just plain.

“Hmmm, was she cute?” Chul said teasingly reaching for a cream-filled pastry. “Oh, rest assured, no one is cuter than you!” he said winking at the young man with a smile.

 

They both went to the park overlooking the Han river, the air had a slight chill to it but not too cold. It wasn’t very busy at the time, a small family with the children running freely chasing each other, a young couple holding hands, followed by an elderly couple admiring the scenery.

Deep inside Chul wished if he could be one of those, he knew his time with this person is always transient, like a dream that he would eventually wake up from to find himself alone.

There was so much to be said yet they both uttered not even a single word. As it was still mid-morning, they picked an old maple tree, colored red by autumn, making it look like it's on fire, where they spent the whole afternoon there.

 “Yesterday was nice, with Min-Su and his household. I didn’t know you can play an instrument, you play nicely, even if your melody is somewhat sorrowful. Can’t wait for next year to visit them again “He managed to say with his eyes closed, resting his head on the other’s lap.

Mok-Rang brushed the soft red bangs away from Chul’s face, lightly caressing him. “Chulli, there will be next year nor a year after, that person…is no more” he sat upright inquisitive “I have set him free, also you…are no longer bound to me.” Chul tried to understand if this was finally their good-bye.

“No…No…this can’t be happening, I refuse!!” his hands balled into fists, but soon he loosened up, how could he not have realized it sooner, insensitive, but Mok-Rang never expressed emotions blatantly, he cared for that person, but he also most certainly feel the same about him.

While Chul drifted to the land of dreams, Mok-Rang stayed watchful of the many passersby, his expression remained the same, observant with a hint of curiosity reflected in the deep green eyes.

In the not so far distance, a young woman was sketching them, she has been observing the two for some time, oblivious to the watchful green eyes. It didn’t bother him at all.

Visitors changing and thining out to increase another time, as noon starting to dwindle past its bright and sunny state towards sunset, gradually.

The silence was broken with Chul’s phone buzzing “Chulli…what you love isn’t the _real_ me, to the young scared boy I was the only consistent figure, a light in the dark. I will always be there for you by your side. I got you to the shore as you were drowning, it’s your turn to be the star of your own show”

Realizing that Mok-Rang’s words are truthful, he stopped himself from questioning the other, however he had to get this off his chest “you could have dropped me earlier, just disappear like you always do, you didn’t have to be cruel, giving me slight hope” all these memories of the time they shared fueling his anger and frustration.

“Chulli…I can’t tell you everything, the time I spent with you is precious to me” reaching out for a leaf that has fallen over Chul’s crown, the red-head backed away in protest. Withdrawing his hand, his gaze shifting to the sky, it was close to sunset, he knew the bitterness of his decision, Chul had all reasons to hate him for it.

Another buzz and he picked up the device, checked it to see a single message informing him of an upcoming meeting that he must attend. “I don’t want to hear more excuses, I am leaving” cold wind blowing rustling the leaves, something about the whole scene made him feel stifled, he strides away from Mok-Rang, leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot with this chapter, I had to redo the original draft and change the tone of how things are going between the two main characters. One scenario involved this being another date with fluff to get you sick, however, it wouldn't move the plot further.
> 
> I hope it turned out good,I did lots of tweaking to convey the mood.  
> The setting is in a modern-ish universe, but I didn't bring up lots of indicators, and yeah cellphones got added.


	15. One Fallen Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa pairs up Chul with a tall stranger who has a name that he thinks is silly, although he's wary of his presence at first he seems to think more of him, the more time they spend together. The stranger becoming less of a stranger and more of a someone he wants to be close to. Loved by everyone he is perfect.

On an early morning after Chuseok, a tall woman, short bob hair, in a leafy-green dress that flatters her figure, her black stilettoes almost melodious in the sound they make on the expensive tiles, made a visit to Director Hwang.

"To whom I owe the pleasure of this visit? "Lisa was busy arranging a bouquet of white lilies in a colorful glass vase, contrasting with the wooden brown theme of her office.

"Let me stand on the stage with him next time and I'll guarantee fully sold tickets and an advertisement you can't resist." The woman’s words direct and tone assertive.

Now, paying attention to her guest Lisa started off "Firstly, why this guise? And secondly your boy is enough to handle; do you know how much trouble he has given me? " she added making herself comfortable in her leather chair. "My team had to spend several nights without sleep. With no legal documents what so ever or background information, not to mention that all my dancers’ lust for him" she was speaking in a matter of fact manner, and her guest didn’t seem to be bothered.

 

Barging quickly through the double wooden door, into the meeting room. All eyes were suddenly on him, Lisa was at the head of the table with her trustworthy secretary to her right and a bunch of other key members and staff. “You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago” one of his friends whispered to him as he made his way quickly to stand next to him. “well let’s get this meeting on since our princess is here!” Lisa said sarcastically. There were talks about next week’s City Festival, which they will be participating in, Chul was already feeling bored, why did she include him anyway.

“You. Don’t tune off my words yet. Tomorrow a dear friend of mine is coming over, you both will be partners” suddenly Chul jumped at her words “partners? what are you even saying?” not even paying much attention to his protest “The outline of the preparations has been sent to you already, each will handle the domain of interest to them. Chul you’ll have rehearsal at 7 am sharp” begrudgingly he nodded, clearly not happy with the decision.

At 7 am sharp, yawning, coffee in hand and munching on a cheese sandwich absent-mindedly, while the hairstylist was working on his hair, still sleepy he heard sudden whispers and movement in the room, trying to ignore it except someone was undoubtedly speaking to him, yawning once more, he lifted his head to see who it was. Greeted by a wide smile and a cheerful “hello” smelling strongly of sandalwood and pine, it took him by surprise, a man with sharp features, black hair tied in a messy ponytail, this person looked familiar, but he couldn’t point it out.

That’s when Lisa made her entry, everyone went stiff, a commanding air surrounding her, she went on introducing the  _newcomer._

 “This is Han Byul, Chul’s dance partner and a good acquaintance of mine, Byul will report to me directly and working with our princess directly, so he won’t be bothering anyone.” She snatched the sandwich from Chul, ruining his mood even further “you’re eating unhealthy again” giving him a packet of baby carrots.

“Han Byul? What kind of silly name is that” he said wearing a serious expression, he needs to investigate this person, but he needs to finish with his morning routine, first.

Seeing his furrowed eyebrows “you worry much” the stylist said, pulling on Chul’s right cheek playfully, telling him to smile and focus on the photoshoot, especially being his first. The red-head rubbed on his cheek, sticking his tongue out at her.

Hastily he made way to the training room, the faint smell filling the space, that person waiting for him, once again with that cheerful smile “Let’s do our best today” gosh he hated this cheerfulness, and the familiarity is driving him nuts. “yeah whatever, I just want to get this over with” Chul said clearly.

True to her words, he really didn’t affect the usual operation, except some staff members sneaking to watch him guiding the younger, and adding tweaks and more steps to the choreography, as the deadline was so close. All of them intrigued by the way they interact, on edge to see how the conclusive results will turn out, with a bit of anxiety towards how it will be received.

Sharing the public dining room with everyone, he would often bring everyone lattes or various pastries, especially for Chul “ Chulli, I think he has something for you” his stylist friend hit him with her elbow winking, he shrugged it off averting his gaze.

The truth is he has been feeling it , every time they’re together the closeness made him feel a stir in his heart, he started looking forward to that stupidly cheerful smile, possibly it’s because he recently broke off with Mok-Rang or whatever that was, his mind wandered around to Byul’s hands holding him, pinning him to the floor, kissing him until he can’t breathe. He shook his head; he needs to snap out of it before he embarrasses himself in public.

The day of the event, Chul was up early to rehearse at the venue where the event took place. He heard the same music that they were rehearsing on for the past week, slowly he went to the training room and Byul was there, his dance moves as always flawless without much of an effort, but he was wearing a tank-top, the way it stuck to his skin, exposing his muscles.

Byul wasn’t very muscular, he had a well-proportioned, lean body but he was tall it was remarkable, his legs seemed to go to no ends, it was like he is seeing him in a new light, and this time his body well-adamant to expose him, he couldn’t take it and scurried away to his room, making haste to the shower, head full of images of Byul, his body like its set on fire, he closed the door hastily before running the water, throwing away his clothes arbitrarily.

He leaned his head back against the shower wall and harshly stroked himself from base to head thinking of how soft could those lips be, kissing him everywhere and leaving marks declaring his ownership.

Soon heat spreading in his abdomen, back in his mind he kept saying its wrong but god he was horny and if he didn’t want to get a hard-on every time, he is close to him, he got to at least rub one-out.

Grunting softly, he was so close, as his thoughts started getting more erotic, he had to keep it down, so he won’t wake the whole place, one hand wandering around to pinch a nipple, while he stroked himself harder, coming into his hand with labored breath.

Guilt washed over him once his pleasure subsided, how can he do that, but what if Byul really liked him as she said, quickly he got off drying up and changed to casual wear. “I will ask him out after all of this,” he said to himself, feeling less guilty about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind Mok-Rang can choose whatever guise he wants, but his original form would be the classic long hair and royal blue hanbok, as a human, he changed his appearance twice but always retaining something from his original form. As you can tell he seems to prefer his hair long.
> 
> Team short hair vs long hair, please let me know which you prefer.


	16. Transient Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Hwang gets a mysterious visitor who asks to be paired with Chul as a dance partner, and then the next thing is a person who resembles Mok-Ranga and shares the same scent as he appears with the name Byul which means Star. Chul won't accept him at first but slowly he works up some feelings for him.

"To whom I owe the pleasure of this visit? "Lisa was busy arranging a bouquet of white lilies in a colorful glass vase, contrasting with the wooden brown theme of her office.

The guest made herself comfortable "Let me stand on the stage with him next time and I'll guarantee fully sold tickets and an advertisement you can't resist." The woman’s words direct and tone assertive.

Now, paying attention, Lisa started off "Firstly, why this guise? And secondly your boy is enough to handle; do you know how much trouble he has given me? " she added making herself comfortable in her leather chair. "My team had to spend several nights without sleep. With no legal documents what so ever or background information, not to mention that all my dancers’ lust for him" she was speaking in a matter of fact manner, and her guest didn’t seem to be bothered.

“What guise I take is of no concern to you, and well with some of my magic it all got sorted out, right? “

 

Barging quickly through the double wooden door, into the meeting room. All eyes were suddenly on him, Lisa was at the head of the table with her trustworthy secretary to her right and a bunch of other key members and staff.

“You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago” Jen his friend and confidant whispered to him as he made his way quickly to stand next to her.

“well let’s get this meeting on since our princess is here,” Lisa said sarcastically. There were talks about next week’s City Festival, which they will be participating in, Chul was already feeling bored, why did she include him anyway.

“You. Don’t tune off my words yet. Tomorrow a dear friend of mine is coming over, you both will be partners” suddenly Chul jumped at her words “partners? what are you even saying?” not even paying much attention to his protest “The outline of the preparations has been sent to you already, each will handle the domain of interest to them. Chul you’ll have rehearsal at 7 am sharp” begrudgingly he nodded, clearly not happy with the decision.

At 7 am sharp , yawning, coffee in hand and munching on a cheese sandwich absent-mindedly, while Jen the hairstylist was working on his hair, still sleepy he heard sudden whispers and movement in the room, trying to ignore it except someone was undoubtedly speaking to him, yawning once more, he lifted his head to see who it was. Greeted by a wide smile and a cheerful “hello” smelling strongly of sandalwood and pine, it took him by surprise, a man with sharp features, black hair tied in a messy ponytail, this person looked familiar, but he couldn’t point it out.

That’s when Lisa made her entry, everyone went stiff, a commanding air surrounding her, she went on introducing the  _newcomer._

 “This is Han Byul, Chul’s dance partner, Byul will report to me and working with our princess directly, so he won’t be bothering anyone.” She snatched the sandwich from Chul, ruining his mood even further “you’re eating unhealthy again” giving him a packet of baby carrots.

“Han Byul? What kind of silly name is that” he said wearing a serious expression, he needs to investigate this person, but he needs to finish with his morning routine, first.

Seeing his furrowed eyebrows “you worry much” the stylist said, pulling on Chul’s right cheek playfully, telling him to smile and focus on the photoshoot, especially being his first. The red-head rubbed on his cheek, sticking his tongue out at her.

Hastily he made way to the training room, the faint smell filling the space, that person waiting for him, once again with that cheerful smile “Let’s do our best today” gosh he hated this cheerfulness, and the familiarity is driving him nuts. “yeah whatever, I just want to get this over with” Chul said clearly.

True to her words, he really didn’t affect the usual operation, except some staff members sneaking to watch him guiding the younger, and adding tweaks and more steps to the choreography, as the deadline was so close. All of them intrigued by the way they interact, on edge to see how the conclusive results will turn out, with a bit of anxiety towards how it will be received.

Sharing the public dining room with everyone, he would often bring everyone lattes or various pastries, especially for Chul.

“Chulli, I think he has something for you” his friend hit him with her elbow winking, he shrugged it off averting his gaze, the truth is he has been feeling it, every time they’re together the closeness made him feel a stir in his heart, he started looking forward to that stupidly cheerful smile, possibly it’s because he recently broke off with Mok-Rang or whatever that was, his mind wandered around to Byul’s hands holding him, pinning him to the floor, kissing him until he can’t breathe. He shook his head; he needs to snap out of it before he embarrasses himself in public.

The day of the event, Chul was up early to rehearse at the venue where the event took place. He heard the same music that they were rehearsing on for the past week, slowly he went to the training room and Byul was there, his dance moves as always flawless without much of an effort.

Wearing a grey loose-fitting shirt, the way it exposes his skin as he moves. Byul wasn’t very muscular, he had a well-proportioned, lean body but he was tall it was remarkable, his legs seemed to go to no ends, it was like he is seeing him in a new light, and this time his body well-adamant to expose him.

Scurrying away to the showers, luckily no one was there, he could have it all to himself, head full of images of Byul, like its set on fire he couldn't hold on anymore, he closed the door hastily, quickly working himself out of his garments, before running the water.

He leaned his head back against the shower wall, harshly stroking himself from base to head thinking of how soft could those lips be, kissing him everywhere and leaving marks declaring his ownership. Soon heat spreading in his abdomen, back in his mind he kept saying its wrong but god, he was horny and if he didn’t want to get a hard-on every time, he is close to him, he got to at least rub one-off, the image of that dancing magical being wouldn't escape his mind.

Grunting softly, he was so close, as his thoughts started getting more erotic, he had to keep it down, so he won’t wake the whole place, one hand wandering around to pinch a nipple, while he stroked himself harder, coming into his hand with labored breath. Guilt washed over him once his pleasure subsided, how can he do that, but what if Byul really liked him as she said. “I will ask him out after all of this,” he said to himself, feeling less guilty about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out already the lady and Byul are all Mok-Rang's different identities, the guise of a woman you've probably remember from previous chapters. He can choose any form he wants in the human world because they're all not real.


	17. Rain Stained Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the results of training will be evident today, will it be as glamorous and intriguing as expected or will it be something else. Chul's still getting attached to their visitor, he wants to confess to him, but will he be able to or will it not happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for my weekend again so I am leaving you with this update, next one will have a smutty reunion with Chung Hee, sorry for those who want a steamy scene with Byul or Mok Rang. Leave me some comments on what you think.

Arriving at the seemingly empty venue, he just had to enter the back door leading to the stage, to see the whole team standing Infront of a table full of containers each assigned to a member, his served to him by none other than Byul, a big smile on his face, dressed in a casual-yet-expensive pair of black jeans and topped with a somewhat loose white and blue checkered shirt, his heart beating hard, he needs to keep himself in check, now isn’t the time.

“Byul was so nice to get us all meals” his stylist friend eyeing Chul and smirking mischievously he signaled for her to stop it. “Oh, Jen! I can see you’re quick to stuffing your face and not caring about poor me” he knew she won’t take his remark seriously.

Taking up the stage, Chul appearing from the left side dressed in white loose fit linen pants paired with an oversized black t-shirt, exposing his collarbone, eyes lined with kohl and pink lips the last touch of gold shimmer, like icing on the cake.

With graceful movements and timed quick steps, he paced both sides of the stage as if looking for something or someone. Then the music changed to a serious tune and all lights directed to a silhouette standing on a small set of stairs, again the lights changed to illuminate the dark silhouette, wearing the same outfit as the other but reversed in color.

Byul opened his eyes, green eyes glimmering softly, mere trickery of light or something else. The crowd cheered wildly.  Slowly descending one foot at a time, till he was on the same level as Chul, that’s when the younger closed the gap between them to almost touching level, it was like looking at a mirror, whatever one does the other mimics him.

With perfectly executed steps, alternating between graceful movements that seem so effortless, taking time to synchronize with the other. The last set of movements including Chul holding Byul but every time he did so he gets pushed away back to the floor until at last the dark-haired person gets presented with the youngest heart in the last attempt, to win his favor.

Accepting it, he helps him rise to his feet, giving him a quick twirl away.

Without warning smoke fills up the stage, only Chul is left on stage, pacing around frantically, searching for the other, but he’s no more. Lost and grief-ridden, Chul covers his face with the palm of his hands.

Then the lights change to a brighter color and that person is back, extending a hand for him. That’s when all music stops concluding the show. The whole stage illuminated one last time as they stand to greet the audience, among the cheering and high-pitched screams.

 

The after-party was glamorous and majestic as expected drinks flowing some even brought recreational drugs which the red-head steered clear away from those.  

The chaos and flashing lights people dancing, but Byul was nowhere to be found. Anxiously looking for him, just then he bumped into a group of fellow performers. “have you seen Byul?” he asked, worry all over his features but they insisted to drag him along to celebrate, saying that he might’ve joined the others.

Chul’s friends and colleagues were all there, except the most important person to him. Everyone was talking about Byul but no one wonders about his whereabouts. “Have you seen him?” he asked but got nothing, everyone too drunk or high to even care. Sitting uncomfortably, he had to find Byul, quickly deserting the gathering, heading to the dressing room.

Greeted by a familiar face holding a large bouquet of red roses. “Accept them or throw them away, I just had to come personally to congratulate you on your amazing performance” Chung-Hee was the last person he expected to see, after the way they parted last time, damn it if he was in Chung-Hee’s shoes he’d probably never want to see him again.

“Oh, and that new dancer Byul, was it? You were very convincing out there as if you two really knew each other. "

Chul preoccupied with finding Byul, he thanked him hastily “Thanks for the roses. I promise I’ll thank you properly later" he said exiting the room leaving Chung-Hee.

After searching like a mad man, he was found by Lisa’s secretary who ushered him to a small room, Lisa stood there, champagne glass in hand and next to her stood Byul and the rest of their team.

“Thank you, everyone, for your efforts.” She said and continued raising her glass in Chul’s way “and of course special thanks to our Chulli, we couldn’t have made it without him” he entered the room wide-eyed, only wanting to talk to that person. “In fact, we’re here to bid farewell to our star  _Byul_ , may we meet again-or not” her laughter echoed in the quiet space. 

The red-head clutches the other’s hands dragging him out, flustered he utters out a simple “Meet me at the café on the 1st floor, promise you’ll come” the other softly tilts his head, catching Chul’s eyes, full of plea and demand.  

On his way to the 1st floor, he thought he caught a glimpse of the jester woman, but he shrugged it off and made his way there, it made more sense to order two cups of coffee and chocolate cake, it has become something of a favorite to him. 

When the waitress came with the order, Byul arrived, from the short distance to the café, Byul’s fancy blue coat trailing behind him, it somehow brought the memory of Mok-Rang’s blue hanbok.

Taking the chair facing Chul, picking up the cup appreciating its aroma, by the gods everything he does makes him look tempting, his demeanor serene and amiable. “I am sorry if I was mean to you in the beginning” he didn’t reply but chuckled lightly “Chocolate cake, Lisa will murder you if she knew” pointing out in a light-hearted manner “I don’t take things to heart, its fine”

Window by his side- cup still in hand- it started to pour outside. “You dance beautifully. If you keep honing your skills you will outdo your limits” he put down his drink, squeezing the other’s hand gently, their eyes locked into each other, Byul's are deep green another reminiscent of someone else.

“Are you really leaving? Can’t you stay?”  his voice shaking. Byul simply answered that the time he spent with everyone was precious “I am only a visitor, however, you’re the true star here” he called someone to pay the bill, in the middle of Chul making a fuss about it, the other flashed him a toothy grin “My treat” as he stood up, on his way to leave the café.

It’s been only a couple of minutes after he left, Chul running after him, getting wet in the process, big droplets of water wash away the fallen leaves, taking Byul and his unsaid confession with it.

When he sure he can’t be seen by Chul, he changed back to his original form, and next to him the jester appeared.

“Why didn’t you reveal your true identity to him, you look more miserable than him” lifting his hair to hold it with the golden dragon hairpin, his resolve evidently strong  “I promised myself to keep my distance, it was only for my wish to be next to him as naturally as possible”  unbothered by the rain, he continued walking, unseen by the causal people hiding under their umbrellas.


	18. Roses Of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chung Hee is invited to Chul's apartment for a meal which ends up in more than just reconnecting over old memories, the two starts dating but only for a while.  
> Has it been only a momentary thing or things weren't meant to work out from the start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a mixup and I posted the same chapter twice instead of the latest one. So here is the new and updated one for you to enjoy.
> 
> I genuinely hope you didn't feel their dating time was rushed, I am sorry but their relationship wasn't going to last from the start, hopefully I was able to convey that.

Back in his little apartment, Chul woke up to a message from Jen, asking him if he did confess or not, since he had informed her of his wish before the event. It felt like a stab to his heart, quickly he sent a reply “No. The rain took it away”

Dragging his feet out of bed proved to be harder than usual, followed by a quick shower, brushing his teeth, going through his routine almost automatic in his actions. His reflection in the mirror staring at him, the chrysthanmum earrings caught his attention, slowly reaching to touch them, memories of two entities with the faintest scent of sandalwood and pine.

Walking into the kitchen to fetch some water, a large bouquet of roses caught his attention, he recalled his promise to Chung-Hee to give him a call. As it wasn’t very early in the morning, a simple thank you won’t be so much of a hassle.

 Chul found himself inviting the man over for dinner “I will cook” he had said, despite the other man telling him that he could get something on his way.             Never in his life, he had tried as much as frying an egg, but he is willing to try and if he ended burning it, he can still order in.

Proud of himself that the meal he attempted to cook wasn’t a total failure, just on time with his guest’s arrival, answering the door with a big smile, high on his achievement he was greeted with Chung Hee and a box of what he presumed to be chocolate. “You barely changed” Chung Hee beaming as he makes his way inside.

In response, Chul grins “you on the other hand look like a stunning businessman. Thank you for coming over today” he said while placing the box on the nearby small table.

Even if the meal Chul managed to prepare was simple-kimchi fried rice, they both enjoyed their dish contently, the younger’s worries lifted with the last spoonful of rice.

 “it’s my first time cooking, I am sure you’ve had better food than this, excuse my humble skills and place” he joked, the older assured him that it was delicious.

They both cleaned up and sat for a well-deserved glass of expensive wine, by the time he had the third glass he was buzzed but not drunk yet, looking over at Chung Hee he saw him looking admiringly. “the shining star Chulli, desired by all, how I wished to be your lover”

In return he answered “well, we can always try starting over “he lifted his glass of wine and changed his seat so he was beside the older, cradling his face between his hands, looking at his bow-shaped lips they seemed so irresistible, so he proceeded to place a kiss on them slow and tender.

 Chung Hee’s recuperated his kiss, the older man’s hands roaming under the redhead’s shirt, which soon discarded, bit by bit items of clothes were being removed and tossed on nearby furniture.

Halting their make-out session to move the action to the bedroom, Chul wanted this to work out at least for now, the idea of having a proper lover, is enticing, perhaps this time he’ll manage to reclaim his  _lost time_  as Mok Rang has put it.

He dropped to his knees, the other was still wearing his designer boxers, with an obvious bulge. He dragged the fabric little by little trailing kisses on the exposed skin, relishing in the mix of heavier breathing and hushed groans, coming out of the man towering over him.

Yet no sooner than when Chul managed to get Chung Hee free of the last article of clothes, he was surprised by a strong arm pulling him to stand back, confused he looked at him afraid that he's changed his mind. “I want to pleasure you, too”

He kissed his lips pushing the younger down on the mattress, leaving kisses from his neck going down to his navel and smooth thighs, amused by his vocal and bodily responses, he tried to suppress a moan when Chung Hee took him in his mouth, he's not used to be the one at the receiving end, especially with the tongue-piercing, he was always the one giving blow jobs, but none cared about his own pleasure.

“let your voice out, it's cute” the statement made him blush. He continued his actions until Chul's climax was close, adamant to bring him to orgasm, he worked faster.

 However, Chul stopped him midway, panting hard “I don't want to cum yet, I want you inside me. Please no more.”

Complying with his wishes he leaned over, snatching a kiss before reaching for the lube. With a smirk, the younger said that he'll give Chung Hee a show, placing a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them against his entrance calming himself before he pushed in two fingers, it feels uncomfortable and somewhat painful for a few seconds, since he hasn't been with anyone and despite the various sex toys he owns he used none, Always not in the mood to play solo.

Controlling what he shows and whatnot, not wanting Chung Hee to feel bad, the pain was a feeling like an old friend to him, he’s more familiar with rather than the gentle love he is being given.

He curled his fingers in and out finding a certain rhythm, working himself faster as he's getting more desperate, taking the hint Chung Hee takes the younger man's lips getting him to relax on his back again “are you ready baby?” in which to he receives an approving nod to.

Pushing in slowly, making sure to check Chul's expressions, the sensation overwhelming, he could have cum now just from this.                                                      At a particularly hard thrust, Chul shuddered as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Fuck." he gasped as he looked at the erotic sight of the man beneath him, a sheen layer of sweat covered him, his whole body flushed in a light shade of red, he pulled out completely for a few seconds just to bury himself again harder, all of Chul’s defenses were already long gone, voicing out his need and sneaking light kisses between breaths.

It didn’t take both long to reach climax, tangled limbs, and ragged breaths but Chung Hee still thought of Chul as the most beautiful creature in the world.

" I'm so glad you called me back,” he said sneaking an arm to bring him closer, the younger allowed it, relishing in the warmth and the euphoria coursing through his veins.

Thinking to himself that he might give this budding relationship a chance, they officially started dating, it felt nice being wanted and loved.

The bouquet of roses lasted longer than usual; the roses day by day changing to white then wilting the next day. Chul asked Chung Hee if he knew of this but he only said that he had requested it from a shop close to his office.

One month marked their relationship, that night it was raining hard outside, stuck without an umbrella, he got reminded of the night when Byul left, a memory unpleasant tugging at the darkness and sorrow he tried to bury deep.

By the second month, all the roses have wilted, except for one, yet to wilt but no longer in its full bloom.

Sitting down for a quiet dinner with Chul, they’ve been growing further and further apart, ever since that rainy day, Chul seemed to busy himself on purpose, hardly investing in his time with the man. Noticeably bothered by something, the older urged him to speak.

“Chulli, you know how I feel about you, but it seems like your heart is not there, whenever we’re together something is missing. Haunted by your old demons, you never fully accepted me” he said, putting down his utensils, focusing on the red-headed young man.

Head hanging low, his plate sat empty, like the vase that held a lush bounty of roses “I am sorry, but I thought things might work out. I wanted it to, really”

The silence between them heavy, "I’ll be leaving overseas, I meant to tell you earlier but wanted to wait for the right moment” Chung Hee added, eyes pleading and tone hopeful “you can accompany me and forget about this country and all the bad things that happened…” perhaps this is what will save their ending relationship. “We can live there permanently” he added, drawing his last card.

The red-headed man pushed back his chair, now standing he crossed to the side of the table where he was sitting. Taking the man’s hands, entangling them with his. “I am bound to this land; this is where I start and end. I give you my blessings, however, this is where we part”  

Although disappointed the older regrettably had to accept Chul’s rejection, with that drawing the curtains over their relationship, “is it Byul, or that mysterious person that has taken my place in your heart? “a question out of curiosity, that went unanswered.

 Their breakup made a buzz all over, despite that both remained on good terms. Chul remained devoted to funding the school from his career, but he never saw the man afterward.


	19. Invisible Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking at the waterfront park Chul sees someone in ancient garb dancing with a group of children following ensuite singing a folk song, like water he slips away and Chul follows but no words exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, if anyone is reading it would be nice to give kudos at least, It would mean a lot to me to keep going.
> 
> I got busy with real life and didn't have time to refine this chapter, hope you will like it.
> 
> *hanja is Chinese characters, modern Korea used a system called Hangul nowadays

Winter arrived later than expected, but still, the snow has yet to fall, Chul withdrew on himself more and more, nothing worked for him, it wasn’t like he didn’t love Chung-Hee but the spark between them never lasted, ironically the thing he thought he wanted was not what he needed.

On a regular Sunday, his sole day off, craving spicy rice cakes from that old lady’s shop he wanted to go there, instead he found himself at the waterfront park, at the junction of the Han River and Jungnang station, aside from the usual visitors, someone caught his eyes. In the bright cool sun of this clear winter day, that person was unlike any other. Treading lightly on the pathway between the dead trees, followed by a group of cheerful children singing a folk song.

His movements fluid and full of grace almost like dancing, wearing a hairpin with a golden dragon, holding half of his long dark hair while the rest left for the wind to sway, he could recognize that blue and gold hanbok anywhere. It came to his attention that people were going by casually, no singing children and no man in historical garbs.

As if Chul was invisible, he passed him by without looking, hastily he tried grabbing the end of his robe but his grasp fell into thin air.

Desperately he tried to keep up with the merry group, lagging behind. Until they reached a small creek camouflaged in a dense thicket. isolated from the urban area, on the other side that person was there, unchanged.

Chul noticed a girl probably aged 5 or 6 was there, her dress beautiful but dirty, big smiley eyes, a crown of flowers rests on her head, lopsided, a tender smile drawn on her face, she was clutching Mok-Rang’s sleeve “ will uncle play with us?” she stared at the owner of the blue sleeve wide-eyed, he dropped down to her level, whispering in her ear. She kept a huge smile on her innocent face, all the while. When he straightens back up, she tosses Chul her flower crown, taken by surprise he grappled to catch it, looking again they were no more.

 

Holidays and year-end parties all of which Chul was involved in, perhaps being busy will take his mind from that person. That meant many long nights spent training and passing out on the cold wooden floor, only to wake up the next day in his room, tucked in his warm bed, freshly baked pastry resting on his coffee table accompanied with a small bottle of milk. “perhaps it's your guardian angel” one of the dancers joked, when he asked if it’s a prank or simply an act of comradery.

Tomorrow the whole company was to hold a special year-end celebration and he had the day off, tomorrow a new year unfolds and with it, the sorrows and happiness alike are folded to be stored in his memories.

 Placed neatly on his vanity, a traditionally styled wood box finished in lacquer and inlaid with sparrows in a cherry blossom tree. He thought it must've been one of his friends, even if they did have an ancient taste of gifts, excited to see what's inside, small pouches of the cookies favored in his childhood in a bed of white chrysanthemum, silver bracelet with several charms dangling from it resting on top, sparkling like a thousand stars, picking it up to examine it, a small note fell to the floor, he picked it to realize its written on rice paper in hanja.

Scoffing at the complicated Chinese characters, the identity of the sender revealed. He never cared to learn them properly “Does he think its Joseon? I can’t read this” frustrated he placed it back and closed the lid, thinking he will ask someone to translate it.  

The new year witnessed the arrival of new trainees and countless shows, which kept Chul occupied, and the note is forgotten. That is until he received an invitation to attend an art exhibit, the artist came to the surface just recently, gaining popularity through social media. Her newest painting titled “Star Crossed Lovers” was going to be revealed today and Chul is a guest of honor.

The dress code was smart casual, luckily he didn’t have to wear a suit, he hated those, skinny black chinos, a light blue shirt and since it was cold outside he adorned his brand new black blazer and brown boots, he had changed his hair color recently to fiery red, his fans gobbled it up like fish in a pond, neatly styled with a little help from Jen to give him that effortless almost not-wearing-makeup look.

As expected, he was well-received, a man in a suit and white gloves guided him to the showroom “Jung Eun-Bi’s Art Exhibit”. lots of photographers and people who are wearing clothes that probably could’ve cost more than what he earns.

Admiring the various items on display he was approached by a medium height woman, her hair cascading to her right side, she’s not the most astounding but she has a charm about her. Introducing herself as the owner of the exhibit “Before I reveal my recent artwork, as it holds more of personal meaning, I want you to see it first, and she guided him to a smaller room where the other paintings are to be stored.

When his eyes fell on the title piece, he couldn’t hold back his astonishment, “it’s that day we spent at the park, but tell me why is he wearing a hanbok? If I remember correctly, he was dressed normally!” Eun Bi told him that she only drew what she saw.

“That person seems to care for you so much, I saw him again on that special event, you were dancing beautifully”. someone knocked on the door, a male voice saying she should do the reveal soon “Byul I believe his name was, could you ask him to come over. It would make this exhibit more meaningful” he had to stop her to correct the misconception of identities “wait, wait Byul is a totally different person” he waved his hand dismissing the idea, however, she confirmed what she saw.

Hastily he picked his phone sifting through the still images of that couple dance, looking back his perception had changed, Byul was, in fact, another guise for Mok-Rang. The letter, he had forgotten about it. With the utmost haste, he excused himself and stormed back home.


	20. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking he might find answers in the abandoned letter that came with the gift, instead, he meets the Jester who rudely gives him the gist of it. Doubtful he seeks Lisa to get the true meaning of the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really great physically, I hope this chapter doesn't seem too short. We're almost at the end of this story. I hope I still have readers who are secretly waiting for my update, but whatever, I am happy even if its a single person reading it.

Usually, he still takes the bus, but this time he couldn’t afford to waste precious minutes.

The cold wind of winter unrelenting as he waited for a taxi to stop by, how he wished he took the advice and learned to drive.

The wait was killing him, until finally, a black taxi car stopped, his head filled with all the connections between two people, he even jerked off with Byul in mind.

His cheeks flushed and he mentally kicked himself for doing so, a voice came in his head “ _you were tired and horny, it is not a big deal”_

Torn from his thought-filled trance by the croaky voice of the old cab driver “sir, we’re here” he almost jumped his seat.

Chul almost ran the flight to the stairs to the 16th floor, but he anxiously waited for the elevator, fumbling with the keypad he mistook the code five times before getting it right.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he found the box untouched, dusty even, guilt washed over as he retrieved the bracelet. But there was no letter.

Rummaging through all the fan letters he had received and didn’t get to read yet, maybe it got misplaced there, still no luck.

“looking for this?” he heard someone say, the voice is familiar but it couldn’t be, why would she be here. Turning his head towards the source, there stands by the entrance the Jester, she looks exactly the same, but her hair is shorter now, the familiar bells had moved to rest on a choker she’s wearing.

He attempted to snatch it away, but her moves were quicker, after a few minutes of a game of cat and mouse, she won, still holding on to the letter.

“our Mok-Rang took the time to write you, and this is how you treat his precious message” her voice spiteful, teeth-baring stressing over the last part.

“I can’t read Chinese characters…” he retorted obviously upset.

The jester progressed to open and unfold the piece of paper “you could’ve asked anyone, but I will be the better person here and read it”

Instead of reading it out loud, she took five minutes and then gave him the gist of it.

“enjoy your stupid human life, Mok-Rang doesn’t want to see you anymore. Just like you left this to collect dust, so shall your relationship” she waved the piece of paper in his face, taunting.

“I don’t believe you!! Just tell me where he is” Chul finally managed to tear it away from her hands.

She scoffed “even if you wish to see him, you can’t. Oh, and just so you know he donated the mask to the national museum.”

She added in a low voice “not that he needs it anyway” as she walked out of the door.

Immediately, he picked his phone from his pocket, popping up the webpage of the National Museum and the title “Newest item Devil Mask on display now “backing up her words.

 

Ten minutes after receiving a text from Chul making sure she’s available, Lisa received the announced guest, not even exchanging pleasantries he placed a letter Infront of her.

“rice paper, how classic and it's written in hanja. Mok-Rang sure loves keeping things **traditional** ” she articulated the last word. Lisa picked her usual teacup and asked the purpose of giving her the letter.

“I…I want you to tell me what it says, like not just a direct translation of what the characters mean. You probably know more what hides beyond them” his tone hides his panic state, but she figured him all out.

“To my dearest wretch,

 

I have promised not to burden you further, but I broke it-if temporarily-to just have that dance.

Standing on the same stage, it had to be done that way.

 

May you live amongst your kin, unbothered by the matters of the spirits and deities.

 We’re both back to where we belong, I will keep watching over you, whenever you need me. this bracelet is my last gift to you. “

 

Chul seemed to be waiting for more “is that all? I don’t even where he is”

Lisa said sighing “You don’t find him, he finds _you_ …”

His last clue was the mask sitting somewhere on a dais in the museum.

If someone told him at the beginning of this day that'll be more than he can bargain for, he wouldn't have believed them.

Now, he was mentally and physically beat to bother with anything.

Some good wine or better yet a good fuck would do for now. With his background, he would never pay for sex, and he had no fuck buddies.

Chul was searching for love, but maybe he should just go for physical relationships, seeing that he failed miserably.

Defeat washed over him, he didn't expect to ask Lisa to join him for a drink, nor accepting but surprises weren't about to end that day.

" Ususally I steer away from alcohol. but I'll make an exception today" she said picking up her faux fur coat, leading the way.

 


	21. Exquisite Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the museum to see the devil mask he knew too well, he accidentally bumps into someone spilling their drink, a mishap turns favorable. After spending a night with drinks and greasy food with his friends Chul has a visit by a special person, the one his heart desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in ages, but I really couldn't update as I am in the process of moving to a new job and my head wasn't clear enough to write anything. I promise you I didn't abandon this work and thanks for sticking around to all those silent readers.

The mask, displayed behind a glass case, a metal plate beneath it, to indicate which era it belonged to.

Gifted to the museum by unknown. it looked sad without its owner, but it was just an object Chul had to remind himself.

Perhaps the sadness came from himself only, he knew the owner but not the story.

“A Devil mask from the reign of King Gyeongsun, Last of Silla’s kings.

Although made from wood it is in perfect condition. Speculated to be custom made.”

Chul engrossed in observing the mask, he wanted to take a picture, he stepped back to find the perfect angle.

He was not observant enough he bumped into the person behind him.

 “Hey there, watch where you’re going! “he turned around to apologize, to find a man younger than him.

 Medium-length black hair styled neatly, his drink had spilled on his white shirt, causing a mess.

Chul quickly apologized, the man sighed “like this day couldn’t get any worse” he was about to walk away, but he was held back.

“Please, let me apologize properly. I will get you a new shirt!” sounding really apologetic but he refused with a wave of his hand.

 “let me buy you another one, at least” pointing at the empty cup, this time the younger accepted.

They picked a table, overlooking the garden adjacent to the building, Chul came back with two cups of today’s special.

 After thanking Chul, the young guy introduced himself as Min-Jae, a trainee in this very museum.

Chul wanted to introduce himself back but he was interrupted by Min-Jae, tasting his still hot drink “I already know who you are."

"My boss has a mini crush on you, she attends every performance and drags me with her often” he didn’t sound like he hated it.

The red-head didn’t expect to even be slightly known, to avoid awkwardness he steered the subject to the subject of their visit today.

“Oh, the mask made everyone excited, but my boss didn’t wish for it to be exhibited just shortly after its arrival”

 While observing the remaining holiday decorations he moved along with the conversation “She wanted to study it more. However, this institute wasn’t attracting enough visitors, so to rekindle its flame we had to introduce something new ASAP”

 Chul kept to himself about the identity of the owner, he nodded his head agreeing with the statement “it's quite a mystical mask, but perhaps it’s a bringer of good things” he smiled.

“Indeed, I wouldn’t have thought I’d be meeting someone famous today!” Min-Jae said casually, but it was making Chul self-conscious “I am just ME, not my stage persona” the other sipped on his drink quietly after he promised to not bring it again.

Before parting ways, they exchanged numbers and accounts on social media.

The red-head thought it was just a matter of the other being polite, but he got a message while he was on his way home “ allow me to repay your kindness and apologize for making you uncomfortable, let’s go for drinks tomorrow” somehow it made Chul smile, he stopped his train of thoughts from imagining anything, it’s just a well-mannered invitation.

 

That night Jen called urging him to party with the team like _the old days_ as she phrased it “boss, ordered pizza for everyone, don’t be late. The guys over here devour everything placed in front of them”.

Usually, whenever they have a get-together its on the 5th floor, as Chul was waiting for the elevator to arrive, he was busy on his phone, he heard the automated voice announcing the opening of doors, he lifted his head and for a brief second he thought he saw Byul, but it was just a trick played by his mind.

On his arrival he was greeted by Jen and everyone else, they ate and drank until no one could stand straight anymore.

Chul had some wits left to call a taxi and head home, barely making it to his bed, without even changing.

 

Awakened by the feeling of something wet between his legs, heat pooling in his groin, his hangover giving him a fuzzy vision and memory, he lifted the covers to see Byul working on his member sucking it eagerly, he wouldn’t stop his actions, he only flashed him a sly grin.

He didn’t know if he should stop him or just submit to the pleasure. He was getting close, it was sinful yet good, he wanted to say something but he couldn’t think straight.

The next thing Byul was on top of him, his features were a bit different though, something was off, quickly he took Chul’s hard cock and pressed it against his tight entrance, moaning as it breached him, so did the red-head.

 Never been the one to penetrate, the immense desire made him almost cum, except for the latter holding him still, once he made sure he won’t finish off before the fun starts, he began to move slowly, they both were finding it hard not to go completely under the sweet feeling engulfing their bodies.

Shortly, Chul wasn’t able to hold back the craving burning within, he pushed him on the mattress, lifting both his legs and started his thrust rough and fast, Byul wasn’t totally inactive, he snaked both arms and kissed Chul with so much vigor it left him breathless.

 Soon, orgasm washed over him, but then his eyes snapped open, his ears ringing.  There he was alone in bed, wrapped by the soft sheets, however, his pants were wet from his wild dream.

 Chul rubbed his eyes, how cruel of a dream, or might he call it a nightmare, and of Byul out of all the people. Was it the alcohol to blame or a deep desire haunting him? Recollecting the messy pieces of his consciousness, he had to shower first and then wash the bedding.

 

When he got off the shower, as he was drying his hair, he got a text from Jen “woke up with a hangover today, I shouldn’t have binged so much. Hope you’re doing better” he scoffed at her better part.

Water glass in hand, he thoughts hangover soup might do him a favor now, since Min-Jae asked him to go out for drinks.

Browsing through his phone, among the celebrities and friends he follows on social media, Chung-Hee who didn’t post much, they never spoke even ever since the breakup.

This time something caught his attention, Chung-Hee showing off a ring next to a foreign man who was doing the same, with a caption stating that they got engaged.

 The heavy silence became a fanged monster clawing at his reasonable brain, he couldn’t bear to look or hear anyone now, he turned off the device, set the glass on the countertop mindlessly and walked barefoot to the porch, the icy air made his body shiver, but he didn’t feel anything, its like someone has punched a hole in him and poured all the emotions out, leaving him void .


	22. Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul let himself be saddened but not too for long, he was the one who initiated the break-up and both have decided on the path to follow. Moving forward and clearing his head, Instead of worrying the people who care for him and wallow in feelings of pity. a Familar taste and a much familiar yet shrouded in mystery encounter with a certain girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I've been so uninspired with my new work taking my sanity and free time I wasn't able to finish this chapter or have time to write. But I did say I won't abandon this work, so please be patient with me.

As soon as the news broke out about Chung-Hee, the red-head had his phone off, he knew probably everyone would be trying to call, but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

When it was getting too cold for him to bear, he went back inside picked up a fuzzy peach-colored blanket gifted to him by a fan.  He made a cup of hot herbal tea, while still wrapped in the comfortable blanket. 

Feeling more at peace to open his phone again, the buzz from the tons of messages pouring over, an orchestra of its own.

Concerned messages, other of support, the most notable ones were Lisa’s asking him to take a break as much as he needs.

Jen naturally being his closest friend and lastly Min-Jae who sent him a text message “Are you okay? If you want, we can go for drinks some other time”.

Followed it with another when he didn’t reply “Actually, you can come to Yeouido park if you feel like it.”

It hasn't been a day since they met, but he feels a sort of proximity towards him.

If he was honest with himself, he ought to be happy for Chung-Hee, he was the one who ended things between them, after all.

It was just he shared a past with this man, it is just a shock after all. “I will be okay…” he had told himself and assured those closest to him.

Also, a part of him wished to see if this new friendship would turn to something more or stay as is, but another part was hesitant, Chul has had enough of bad endings.

Braving the cold, he wanted to feel alive again, only donning a grey hoodie and black sweatpants, white sneakers, he decided to go for a run and see where the road might take him.

Unexpectedly he found a part of his neighborhood that is lively and buzzing with life despite the freezing weather.

The smell of freshly baked bread and coffee reminded him that he didn’t eat breakfast.

Chul pushed the door of the small shop, the two high school girls chatting, who stopped for a moment to see the newcomer then going back to their conversation over a small pastry and tea.

The chirpy cashier girl greeted him warmly, perhaps this day could have a better outcome. Everything looked good.

Choosing proved to be hard, not with everything displayed here. He heard a hushed laugh “sir, you reminded me of a customer who came to my shop every day but was always at a loss of what to order” the cashier girl said.

She seemed to realize something “come to think of it he suddenly stopped coming, hope he is okay”

Her words didn’t register with Chul, so he went ahead and took his order to a corner table.

While enjoying his sweet treat, it clicked like pieces of puzzles come together at the first bite and tasting that familiar sweetness but saltiness at the same time.

The shop location, the cute chirpy girl and finally the taste.

“another reminiscent of you…” he smiled to himself, enjoying his little secret.

 

More customers came in while he was still there, it made him imagine what it would’ve been like for Mok-Rang to come to the shop and buy anything at all.

Come to think of it he hasn’t seen him eat pastries, he did say he doesn't eat meat,  other than that he doesn’t know much about his preference.

Does he like any other type of alcohol, except Soju. The sun turned the cold into a tolerable chill, no cloud in the sky.

Maybe he should visit those who worry about him the most, they needn’t be kept away when he needs them the most.

“Excuse me but I need a dozen of these for take-out” he pointed out at a batch of croissants that came out the oven while he stayed there.

“Sure, sir. I will pack them for you” she said in her cheerful tone. Followed by the usual “come again” he gave her a courteous smile before exiting.

The area had more people walking around, looking at how busy it got he changed his mind on going through the closest subway station, although he is not nervous around crowds much and he is not that famous yet, despite that he ought to avoid it.

He thought he knew of another shortcut to a further station but not so far, he can’t reach on foot, the grey pavement and asphalt streets narrowed down to a one-way road.

Small yellow flowers bloomed despite being winter accompanied by green grass. “how unusual” he thought to himself, a low giggle got his attention.

Turning to see the source, a child wearing a crème dress stood at the end of the road, to her back the subway entrance, waving with a flower crown in hand.

Walking hastily, afraid she might be an illusion. “uncle, you forgot my gift to you” the little girl said smiling.

Again, she did throw her flower crown, Chul prepared to catch it this time and he did.  His face lit up, he felt accomplished.

Facing her direction holding the object in hand, elated to see that she didn’t disappear.

The girl looked content, she turned to descend the flight of stairs. He made haste to try and catch up with her.

Upon reaching the bottom, pushing through the glass door. No little child in a dress, only a few vendors and commuters.


	23. The Next Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the train, Chul meets someone he has been missing for a while, despite the strange settings of their rendezvous he couldn't care less and was happy to see him once more. And now he is more determined to uncover Mok-Rang's true feelings towards him even if he has to fight for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone who celebrates us. I hope everyone has been doing great and I had this chapter written but with no proper body and I got a bit not ALOT busy with work and I am job hunting again so yeah it's stressful as hell. Enjoy reading anyway and thanks in advance.

Crown in hand he felt a little self-conscious, he felt attached to it, so he didn’t give it away. Standing in the train, all seats occupied.

Suddenly the crown was snatched from him, he felt it leave his hands. “it suits you” someone said while it got placed on his head.

He wanted to lash out at whoever that rude person was, but all words were forgotten as he registered those emerald eyes and a messy ponytail, which was held by the golden dragon hairpin, contrasting with his modern clothes, which retained his usual color of royal blue.

His expression was of delight proved by the slightest curve at playing at the corners of his mouth. Chul forgot his self-consciousness momentarily but soon regained it, he reached to remove the crown” people will stare”.

“Look around you, is anyone really looking?” he said calmly, Chul took a quick look around, no one cared about his flowers or even looking their way.

“Lisa said that you’ll find me…but I wanted to be the one to find you first” his tone expressed frustration.

 “I am only here for the next station, then we part ways” his words didn’t bother Chul.

He leans in closing wanting to close the space between them, wanting to kiss him.

Mok-Rang takes a step back, trying to make it up for the younger he responded by holding Chul’s hand close to his lips and placing a kiss on it in a simple act of affection.

“It is but a projection of my wish to see you. I am sorry we don’t have plenty of time to catch up” he seemed genuinely apologetic.

In turn Chul bit his lip nervously “I met someone… but it’s nothing yet. I am meeting him today.”

Mok-Rang knew from his rushed words that he wants to bail on that person, he already knows who he is but Chul is ignorant of this fact.

Brushing the redhead's bangs messed up by the crown on his head, “What I want is your happiness, always did.”

With those words the next station was announced, the doors opened, usually, he would leave hastily, this time he took the time to embrace Chul and ruffle his hair one last time.

Their meeting bordering between reality and dream. As the train was moving away from the station, he thought he saw the girl waving him goodbye next to Mok-Rang.

Something about that station was off, the people who were with him for the last few minutes are nowhere to be found, had they changed to another carriage he wondered. The train made it to the destined station, everything seemed normal here.

Unconsciously he smiled at remembering that person’s words “ he just wanted to see me…” he was on cloud nine, he even forgot about the flower crown or the box of sweets if it wasn’t in his euphoria he wasn’t aware of his surroundings until he bumped into an elderly couple who probably thought he is crazy.

Given it’s a day off he expected fewer people visibly roaming the corridors of the company, but obviously he was mistaken, right at the entrance he saw Jen in a heated conversation over something he didn’t care about.

“By the gods, am I seeing right or this woman drove me mad.” Wide-eyed she left the woman whom she was with and ran towards Chul with open arms.

Jen made so much noise soon they were the center of attention.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better welcome” he laughed overwhelmed by Jen’s energy.

“hmmm…what do you have here” she eyed the box already guessing the contents. “and when did you acquire a taste for such a tacky item?” pointing at the other item.

He felt a bit defensive towards it “a gift I picked along the way. Don’t bother with it. “

Pushing the box onto her hands “tell everyone it's my treat, I am going to see the boss” sticking his tongue playfully.

“I was wondering what was the reason for the ruckus and turns out a lost puppy found its way back home!” a woman said with thick-framed glasses and jarring red lipstick.

“Boss!!” everyone said in unison. “May I steal him from you a little” Lisa said already hooking an arm around Chul’s, they went to the exact café where he last met Byul before knowing his real identity.

Lisa started their conversation by asking how was he holding up and he assured her that he is over Chung-Hee.

“You should let go of Mok-Rang as well, you can’t reach a path together.” Chul didn’t agree on her words

With closed fists, he said, “This time I won’t wait for him to find me if he truly loves me or not, I am going to take my answer.” adding to his little statement “even if I have to fight the deities to get to him”.

Pushing back her chair signaling the end of their very short exchange she said locking gazes with the redhead  “well then good luck, I know he is interested in you. Though, the nature of that interest-only you can tell”.

He took the chance to text Min-Jae asking him what time he would be at the park and put his phone back in his pocket while going back to catch up with his friends.

Light-hearted conversations and jokes made him remember the blessings to be able to befriend those people without being obligated to fuck any of them, unlike the boys in Fleur D’Or. Reflecting back on those days, his heart was growing heavy.

A small beep followed by a buzz in his pocket pulled him again to his present, leaving the past where it should stay.

“We will be setting up at 5 or so. It probably will finish at 7. Hit me up if you came before or after” he ended his message with winking emoji, which made Chul smile unconsciously but this small gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Jen.

Jen in a swift move snatched the device from him, demanding him to start talking “Alright, Mr. spill the beans who are you texting with a smile that’s about to blind my poor single heart”.

That serious look who he knew meant he won’t escape easily, he gave everyone what they wanted to hear in order to get his device, too.

After he told her and the merry group about Min-Jae they practically almost physically pushed him to hurry for his new man.


	24. A Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the mystical child to the subway station, flower crown in hand feeling a little self-conscious he took the train and got a surprise by someone stealing it and placing it on his head. Leading to a heart to heart conversation and conclusions or what they're supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are still reading, I appreciate the love you have given my not-so-great story. Lots happened on my personal life so yeah what a way to start 2020. I assure you I wouldn't be giving up on this work.
> 
> Hope you will excuse me and go grab a hot drink and enjoy the read.

Crown in hand he felt a little self-conscious, yet attached to it, so he didn’t give it away. Standing in the train, all seats occupied.

Suddenly the crown was snatched from him, he felt it leave his hands and placed neatly on his head. “it suits you” he heard someone say.

Wanting to lash out at that rude person, all words were forgotten as he registered those emerald eyes and a messy ponytail, which was held by the golden dragon hairpin, contrasting with his modern clothes, which retained their usual color of royal blue.

His expression was of delight proved by the slightest curve, playing at the corners of his mouth. Chul forgot his self-conscience momentarily but soon regained it, he reached to remove the crown” people will stare”.

 

“Look around you, is anyone really looking?” he said calmly, Chul took a quick look around, no one cared about his flowers or even was looking their way.

Their meeting neighboring between reality and reverie. “My letter may have upset you. For that, I apologize. Know that I hold nothing but your well-being in mind” never in Chul’s short life, would he have imagined he would hear an apology from Mok-Rang, to him it’s something so out of character and unorthodox.

“Wait, wait. Just hold on…are you really apologizing to me? “he couldn’t believe it. In term it earned him a light chuckle “May your highness accept our genuine feelings” he gave him a slight bow, Chul pretended to linger a bit on his words, but soon was laughing.

He regained his usual composure, giving an answer to a question that was yet to be asked” In all honesty, we just wanted to see you. And she wanted to give you the item she made specifically for you”

Peeking behind his jacket, her face brimming with pride “uncle is Byulli’s most precious friend” the red-head wanted to comment on the name, instead, he crouched to her level “Thank you!! Surely I will treasure it” showing his gratitude.

“So, Byulli…can we speak about _us_ , I am tired of your hot and cold approaches. You appear out of nowhere and then disappear. “Chul’s tone got serious, expecting him to avoid it again, instead Mok-Rang helped himself to one of the nearby seats, one leg crossed over the other.

“It is simply what we both want out of one another is impossible. You want me to be like you…it is not a bad thing, if I would hold such sentiments from the same perspective you need be a ghost at best.” He moved his gaze at the clueless child.

The red-head sat across the figure in blue and gold “Why it is impossible, you can take any form you want. You’ve done it before-" stopped by Mok-Rang interjecting his argument “and then what? Eventually, it’ll tire us both out, I don’t want it”  

Before stepping out upon the arrival to his destined station, he approached the red-head who held his head low, clearly upset by the point that was made “You fought to get to where you are, I want to see you soar high. “and with a kiss they parted as what transpired was a reverie brought up by the momentum of a moving vehicle and his weariness.

Given it’s a day off he expected fewer people visibly roaming the corridors of the company, but obviously he was mistaken, right at the entrance he saw Jen in a heated conversation over something he didn’t care about.

“By the gods, am I seeing right or this woman drove me mad.” Wide-eyed she left the argument midway, running towards Chul with open arms. Jen made so much noise soon they were the center of attention.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better welcome” he laughed overwhelmed by Jen’s energy. “hmmm…what do you have here” she eyed the box already guessing the contents. Already helping herself to one of the sweet treats, she pointed her half-eaten pastry at the other item “Tell me, when did you acquire a taste for such a tacky item?” he felt a bit defensive towards it “Don’t bother with it. It is just something I picked up on my way here “.

Pushing the box into her hands “tell everyone it is my treat, I am going to see the boss” sticking his tongue playfully.

“I was wondering what was the reason for the ruckus and turns out a lost puppy found its way back home!” a woman said with thick-framed glasses and jarring red lipstick. “boss!!” everyone said in unison.

“May I steal him from you a little” Lisa said already hooking an arm around Chul’s, they went to the exact café where he last met Byul before knowing his real identity.

Lisa started their conversation by asking how was he holding up and he assured her that he is over Chung-Hee. “You should let go of Mok-Rang as well, you can’t reach a path together.” Chul didn’t agree on her words “I can’t commit to this, I know he can’t let go of me, too”

“Well then good luck, I know you are stubborn but don’t get carried over. Will you? ” she said pushing back her chair signaling the end of their very short exchange.

He took the chance to text Min-Jae asking him what time he would be at the park and put his phone back in his pocket while going back to catch up with his friends.

Light-hearted conversations and jokes made him remember the blessings to be able to befriend those people without being obligated to fuck any of them, unlike the boys in Fleur D’Or. Reflecting back on those days, his heart grew heavy.

A small beep followed by a buzz in his pocket pulled him again to his present, leaving the past where it should stay. “We will be setting up at 5 or so.

It probably will finish at 7. Hit me up if you came before or after” he ended his message with winking emoji, which made Chul smile unconsciously but this small gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Jen.

“Alright mister, spill the beans who are you texting with a smile that’s about to blind my poor single heart” she had a serious look meaning he won’t escape easily. After he told her and the merry group about Min-Jae they practically almost physically pushed him to hurry and not keep this new friend waiting.


	25. Night Market Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invited by Min-Jae to watch him play with his band of friends in the night market, Chul made it there but Min-Jae's group of friends were fun to be with, teasing him and dishing out more than what he intended to let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a short chapter, I didn't have much of a mood to write, but I did say I won't abandon this fic so here you have it.
> 
> I know introducing a new character at this point is kinda off-putting, but you will see the reason later, we all want Chul's happiness right!! Those who are waiting for the smut wait for it *tongue sticking out*

The night market was busier than usual, Chul had to make his way without bringing unwelcomed attention to him. Making it to where Min-Jae’s band was playing already a big crowd was forming up, he didn’t get to greet him, opting to wait until the session was over.

He thought to himself that this kid was full of surprises when he mentioned the subject of having a band with some of his friends through one of his many texts that they ended up exchanging in such a short time, his first impression was of him being a diligent university graduate with interest only in books and research.

The band isn’t pro-level Chul thought to himself but lots of people knew them and were having fun, as they had their own designated spot for indie acts like this. Min-Jae was playing the guitar while others played different instruments. They ended up playing for 40 minutes and spent 10 more minutes taking photos with admirers.

Min-Jae left the crowd for a bit, approaching the red-head, beaming. “Glad you are not bored, yet” Chul dismissed the remark saying it was enjoyable and offered to help the band remove their belongings.

 The younger introduced Chul to his friends. They welcomed him in turn and were more than happy to get an extra pair of hands to remove the set-up and carry it to the truck. “Okay guys, Min-Jae is treating us for drinks and a meal” one said loudly after they had finished.

He seemed to not know about such a thing, totally surprised he denied intensely “C’mon Hyung, I never agreed to this”.

Trying to keep himself from laughing at Min-Jae’s distressed face, Chul tapped his shoulder “its fine, I will treat you and your friends” his friends bursts out in a fit of laughter “We wouldn’t be this rude to our guest, we love to tease our youngest “ the leader of the group teased him some more “Jae seems to win the prize this time”  elbowing their friend who was starting to flush, ears turning red. The leader of the gang saved the situation “We will bring drinks and something to eat, while you two can catch up” rounding up the others.

Min-Jae opened his mouth to apologize-after it was only him and his guest for the night-however Chul was quick to interject “you played nicely and seemed like you’ve got quite the fanbase” at that moment all the awkwardness dissolved in the night. Min-Jae started passionately relaying how the band came to be and speaking highly of his mates, praising them. The red-head only listened, silently admiring the younger’s passion.

From a distance, the noisy group could be heard, not so long after they returned with various delicacies offered by vendors catering for the Night Market’s visitors.

The atmosphere was pleasant, bustling with different visitors from young to old. Min-Jae’s friends were mostly silent, busy with the items they brought back, like a small pack of hunters huddled around the fire consuming the results of their hard work.

Midway through the meal, one of the members seemed to have had a little bit too much to drink, his speech jumbled he started off “Our youngest…he likes you lots. Like a true fan, waiting for hours to get a ticket…” his drunkard talking came to a stop before saying anymore, seeming to fall asleep in his drunken state.

Turning to look at Min-Jae, jaw clenched, muscles tense, unhappy with the situation.

Deciding to clear it out, now that there’s no chance to take it back “Yeah yeah I lied about my boss and everything, I didn’t want to come off as overeager or creepy...” the younger expected Chul to be repulsed by him and would probably leave, instead he was trying to hold himself from laughing.

Reaching for the younger’s hand, squeezing it in assurance, maintaining a smile and eye contact. “Jae…may I call you that? I mean you lit up like holiday lights when you saw me. I like that” Min-Jae’s muscles loosened up, relieved, he was still going to give his friend an earful when he’s sober, but for now, he will let it slide.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, Chul excused himself first but not without thanking everyone for the nice time he spent with them. A few steps away he turned back and signaled for Min-Jae to call him later.

Walking slowly at the now less vibrant setting of the market, his phone buzzed, picking it up to see a text from Min-Jae thanking him for tolerating his friends and hoping to see him soon. Chul found himself smiling, but he wasn’t ready for a new relationship, not yet at least.

On the subway, shards of his last encounter with that person crept into his scenery, bounding off the trailer windows as if having an existence of their own.

It is only been a day, but he will perhaps won’t see much of him again, not after what was said.

Come to think of it, the boundaries between them have been scrambled to an unrecognizable mess. Was it him keeping Mok-Rang around, or the other way around? Surely that was their last goodbye, even if it was somewhat lackluster.

Absorbed deeply in his thoughts, he barely managed to snap in time to not miss his station.

As he was preparing for bed, he found one of the items gifted to him long ago, a jade ring that he never wore. Looking himself in the mirror the chrysanthemum earrings stark white against his now much-tanned complexions and red hair.

Chul took them out, whatever is keeping them connected to each other must be severed. Next, he will give those items away, tomorrow he thought as he placed his head on the soft pillow.


	26. Craving a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like wanting to see Min-Jae and grab a drink with him, Chul sets up a rendezvous to meet for drinks in a local bar where Chul's mood quickly tip to self-pity and Min-Jae pulls him out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everybody doing with the whole COVID19 outbreak, things aren't looking too great. I hope everyone stays safe and while you're in house stay you could read more fics and appreciate original works.
> 
> Yes, I am actually not taking forever in updating and next chapter is gonna be smut for your needs *winks* I know in the previous work and chapters the use of cellphone wasn't mentioned, so the setting of this fic isn't in the pre-modern era, however, the need to add them wasn't necessary I guess. As Chul moves on to be more acquainted with what he missed being trapped in Fleur D'Or I guess now it felt convenient. If it felt out of place I deeply apologize.

Wanting to repay Min-Jae for his invitation and to use this as an excuse to see the younger again, now that he is sure of how the other sees him, but does he reciprocate those sentiments.

Having not come fully in terms of this new territory, taking the initiative and being the older person, all of this made him hesitant.

Not letting his demons consume him, assuring himself that it’ll be one step at a time. “I will just ask him out for a drink” calming himself before sending a text to Min-Jae.

“Jae…I am sorry to bother you while you’re at work. Would you be able to grab a drink after you’re done?”  waiting anxiously for the reply, biting his nails- a habit he acquired newly.

“Sure, just let me know the time and which place” he followed his texts with smiley faces.

The first that he remembers and last from that person was a letter and written in characters he can’t read. Jae is a huge shift from any of the people he had been involved with.

Chul at this time didn’t have much to do, and he was taking liberty with this chance before things get hectic again.

He chose a small cozy bar, he already started with a light drink until his drinking companion would arrive.

Perhaps his drink already started clouding his vision or there exists other elements at play here, but at the moment he laid eyes on Min-Jae he seemed to look even prettier than ever, his medium-length hair coiffed in a stylish yet youthful manner, he always lets a bit of an aloof feel to his appearance.

“What are you drinking? “he asked curiously, staring at Chul’s drink. Even before answering he had asked for the same. One glass after another and the ambiance made the red-head feel more at ease.

“Jae, I wasn’t always this perfect being that you think I am.” The other wasn’t fazed, shaking his glass he said “No one is perfect, the person that I am interested in is the _You_ now” reassuring the older, but it didn’t do the needed effect, wearing a somber expression, he had to take him out of it.

Min-Jae took the initiative grabbing the redhead's arm “Let’s go, I am not letting you drown in self-pity, or whatever you’re doing” the action took him by surprise.

Standing up in response to Min-Jae. “I am sorry I can’t help it, but to me, you’re so irresistible at the moment” leaning in to capture the younger’s lips between his.

Maybe he expected to be pushed away since they were in a semi-public place and it was so sudden, instead, a satisfied smile was painted all over Min-Jae’s face, his cheeks slightly tinged a beautiful shade of pink. “How bold of you!!” he said faking annoyance.

Taking their time walking in the small familiar streets, signs of early spring could be noticed, small blooms and buds peeking shyly awaiting warmer days.

“Jae, I really like you. However, first I want to reveal all my cards to you. I want to be honest and if you ended up changing your mind about me…” he paused for a minute, contemplating his next sentence “I won’t blame you then”.

Gently cupping Chul’s face, Min-Jae told him he understands and that he’d rather not keep secrets from him either.

“As long as you weren’t a serial killer, I don’t feel a pressing urge to know everything about you. C’mon my home is close by, I have wine, beer anything you name it” feeling like he already ruined what could’ve been a perfect date he agreed.

They stopped by a building complex, it seems new and clean and in such a neighborhood it must cost quite a hefty sum. As if he can read his mind Min-Jae took the chance in the elevator to inform Chul of his family status.

“I live alone, since it’s close to everything, while my family lives in the outskirts of Seoul. Dad pays for half of the rent and I cover the rest” he said as he entered the numbers on the keypad to unlock the door.

His apartment was smaller than his, but it looked homey and elegant at the same time, his big window overlooking the park, soft lights from the street added a charm to the ambiance.

“Make yourself at home, I will grab the drinks” he was stopped by Chul, hugging him from the back, resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder. “Forget the drinks, its cold and you’re warm” snuggling and placing light kisses on Min-Jae’s neck.

“Fine, fine, will you release me so I can go to the living room!!” he said with a light chuckle. Min-Jae pulled the arms holding him and guided its owner to face him.

“You’re clearly born to be a star, handsome and with a body that I could kill for” he teased Chul.

Sneaking his cold hand under his shirt, he could feel the older flinch at the contact. Instead of stopping he wanted more.


	27. Give you my all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min-Jae and Chul submitting to their desire for each other, hesitant and unsure Jae takes the lead to show Chul how much he wants him and share a mutual bond that only belongs to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I appreciate whoever reading my story. Just a heads up if you want to leave a constructive comment I wouldn't mind. I am quite proud of how this came up, hope you can give my efforts much love ;)
> 
> Anyway, I will try working on the next chapter soon, since I am staying indoors anyway.

Whispering, his voice flirtatious “I don’t care about anything right now, but all I know is I want you badly. Night and day, you occupy my mind” Chul used his one hand to hold Min-Jae’s roaming hand and the other to tilt his chin slowly up, little by little coming closer until their noses touched.

Hunger took over, they wanted each other badly, the sensible part of Chul was telling him he should wait, but Jae’s actions took that part and discarded into oblivion.

Having his lips on his again, their kisses fiery like the deepest pits of hell, a mess of limbs desperately trying to hold onto something, articles of clothing being removed feverishly.  

Pulling away Min-Jae smiled mischievously “Oh Chulli, a tongue piercing. That is so wild of you” for a moment it made the older worry, he apologized quickly “I am sorry, I should’ve told you earlier”

Brushing a thumb over Chul’s lips “If this is a dream, then I don’t want it to end. I think the piercing is rather unique” The younger man reassured him that he isn’t minding that at all by proceeding to yank him over, closing the space between them.

Whether their intoxication was caused by the drinks consumed, or by their longing for each other, it didn’t matter.

Raw desire consumed both men, each battling for dominance until Min-Jae found himself cornered his back has hit a wall.

He took a moment to give Chul a sultry look and went for his neck kissing and nibbling. Knowing his actions are favored when a low moan escaped his lips.

 

“You’re still wearing too many clothes” he giggled in between kisses “that applies to you, too!!” Chul said taking a shaky breath, a stray thought blinked in his mind that it's not late to stop. Except Min-Jae’s hot lips all over his skin, marking it as his own gave no chance to reason.

Barely breaking away from each other Min-Jae managed to maneuver Chul to the bedroom, who’s legs hit the back of the bed, sending him tumbling back first, but Jae was there to keep him from injuring himself.

“Jae…” he called the younger, almost breathless, his head arch back against the pillow.

 

Still lost in the haze of bliss, when he felt a hand unbutton his pants, sliding inside them. Chul couldn’t wait anymore, like a possessed person, he found the strength to change their positions.

“We could stop, if you wish to” Chul halted, Min-Jae’s head resting on the soft pillow now.

For someone who is working in a museum, his body is fit, he is a few inches taller, in comparison to his nimble body as a dancer, Min-Jae could simply overpower him but here he is.

“I trust you; my heart has already settled to give you my all” Min-Jae surprised Chul with a quick peck. “…I…I have never been in this position before” reaching to cup his face “Then let me take the lead!!”

 

Already Jae reached for a box under his bed. Squeezed a good amount of lube onto his fingers, before doing anything Chul stopped him “I will do this for you, at least” showering him with feather-light kisses as he started working his partner, Jae’s responses were eager, needy.

“I thought you will be a blushing bride in bed, instead you are a needy beast” Chul joked lightly.

 

One final time, Min-Jae takes the lead, now the red-head is resting on his back, while Jae mounts him with ease.

“Chulli, you have to make me your bride then” resting his sweaty forehead against Chul’s, snatching a quick kiss.

 

Under the younger’s mercy, their bodies synchronized. Slowly at first, moving to a faster rhythm, soft caresses, paired with hungry kisses. Lost in the rhythm. Just going with what their need implies. Reaching a synchronized unison, body hardening, tightening, calling for more, nearly over the edge.

Just when Min-Jae was close to his peak, his pace quickened, grinding harder, chasing that familiar bliss, his actions came to a halt by a surprise squeeze to the base of his painfully hard cock. Hazy eyes looking at Chul’s looking for an answer for denying him “I want to spoil my bride rotten” whispering in his ear, sending chills to his spine.

 

In a quick move, their positions switched, Chul took the younger’s cock in hand, making sure to give him a show. Intentionally he swiped his pierced tongue experimentally, the other almost cried from overstimulation, gripping the sheets. “Wait for it sweetheart, we don’t want to be done just before starting” he smirked, going back to the job in hand, taking him whole, watching his body contorting, breathing shallow.

 

Continuing to suck and tease, until he felt his partner’s orgasm approaching, Chul freed Jae’s cock, hearing him almost cry in frustration “Just a little more…”  he said giving Jae’s dick a quick suck and releasing him again “Please…Please just let me come” almost sobbing.

 

In his desperation he didn’t notice Chul reaching for the lube, opening himself up while he sucked on Jae’s cock. Not until he was on top of him, and sinking his hips on him, but keeping a tight grip on the younger’s cock, preventing him from orgasming, he intends to ride him well before allowing him release.

 

Allowing Chul to what he wants, it feels so good, it is his first time being treated in such a manner, despite his desire to attain sweet bliss, he found himself enthralled and excited by the man riding him.

Rocking his hips, savoring the feeling for a moment, before speeding up his rhythmical movements.

Both were at the edge, flushed skin and shaky breaths, before feeling the man beneath him pick up the speed to match his, then he lets himself feel it, stroking himself “Are you going to come, soon?” the other nodded and reaching for Chul’s, hand wraps around him, stroking him fast. 

 “Fuck!”  abruptly he came, leaving a white trail on Min-Jae’s chest, hardly able to keep himself steady, but intent on making him come, he goes down hard, despite the sensitivity, satisfied when Jae finally arched his back, almost screaming surprised by the intensity.

Climbing off, he let himself fall to the bed, beside his _bride_. Both too spent to bother speaking to each other.

“You made a mess out of me, now I will have to head to the shower” Chul laughed adding “hope you have enough shampoo” impressed by his partner’s ability to keep up with him.

Maybe they are the perfect match. 


	28. Procession of Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to rooftop garden in the company's building after messing up his new choreography reveals a parade of beings not of this world, as he tried to follow Chul hits a dead-end, but leaving his curiosity unsatisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more chapters before actually posting this one, and I have one ready. I know my posts are inconsistent and for that, I am so sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the rest of what I have remained.
> 
> Stay safe and sane.

Spring arrived late that year, things were going in a steady path between Chul and Min-Jae, but he was yet to invite him to his home. Because as the season’s changed so did his schedule, working on a themed project to welcome the season.

One day, he got occupied trying to nail the choreography for this new dance, he kept messing the steps, so he went out of the now-empty building to take a break in the rooftop garden.

Looking at the sky, it is a full moon today, the streets are calm and quiet at this hour. As it was chilly, he thought a few minutes were just fine, 

A little over a month has passed, no sign of Mok-Rang or any of his entourage, it had occurred to him that he said that he would give away the items received as gifts but he still has them.

He shrugged off the idea, the past is just that, plus he is still shrouded in mystery, they were never equal. He got Min-Jae now, who invited him to go with him to meet his parents at the weekend.

 

A gust of wind ushering a flurry of stray petals came into his line of sight, he caught one in his palm, Chul thought it was a little cold, still for anything to bloom, except perhaps the much warmer south.

Mulling the existence of the petals over, he thought he heard a voice in the distance. “Music? At this late hour?” he muttered to himself, not totally sure.

It kept getting louder until he could spot tiny figures from this height, some were dancing and others walking with cherry blossom branches, waving it.

If he could catch them if he went down quickly and that is what he did. Not wanting to miss the odd musical parade, Chul fast-walked the hilly road to catch up and catch up he did.

His efforts were rewarded, looking closely they weren’t human, but something else. The ones playing the beautiful melody, a cheerful one he noted, children and animal spirits holding the branches and dancing. As they passed him by, Chul dared to ask the closest one to him of the occasion.

“He has returned to us, our most beloved!!” a fox spirit said and continued the march. More creatures appeared from behind the trees, under the stones, funny looking and fear-inducing all at once.

Following closely, eventually, he couldn’t keep up, fatigue caught him off-guard, and he watched with disappointment the parade leaves him behind.

 

Dejected, all he could do now is a return to his reality. Although it is late his frustration needed an outlet.

Back in his training room, Chul picked up his phone, he wanted to tell someone, preferably someone who would give him an explanation.

Who would he call, he didn’t have an idea on what was that, how could the rest know? Placing his phone back on the table, he better takes a shower then try to catch some sleep. 


End file.
